


Doubling Back (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Brain tumor, Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Scenting, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Snowballing, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Threesome, Traducción, Triad - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, alternating pov, and they lived happily ever after, m/m - Freeform, mild bloodplay, pack bonds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles rechazó el mordisco una vez, pero ahora es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Peter y Derek dan un paso adelante cuando menos se lo espera y más lo necesita.





	Doubling Back (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422540) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green), [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate). 



> Siiii estoy enganchadisima al derek/stiles/peter. y cada día encuentro más historias ke me gusten y merecen ser traducidas al español
> 
> Esta semana tb tendreis el fic de present completamente publicado, ya estoy revisando los ultimos capis ^^
> 
> Ale a disfrutar

  
Stiles está esperando sentir algo, por supuesto. Deaton les advirtió sobre la oscuridad alrededor de sus corazones después de los baños de hielo. Entonces, cuando se cansa más fácilmente, cuando consigue dormir tiene sueños extraños y retorcidos, y luego comienzan los dolores de cabeza… pero lo achaca a lo que Deaton habló.

Él no lo menciona. Scott no parece estar luchando y tampoco Allison, pero se tienen el uno al otro. Él está feliz por ellos, de verdad. No importa que lo haga sentir aún más solo. No importa si él es el extraño de nuevo. Su padre está vivo y respirando y eso vale cualquier sacrificio. Unos pocos dolores de cabeza son un pequeño precio a pagar.

Cuando la escuela termina el verano, cada uno va por su camino. No se siente bien, no se siente como debería sentirse una manada, pero Scott es el Alfa ahora y Stiles adivina que esa es su decisión. Pero Stiles duerme cada vez menos, y sus dolores de cabeza empeoran, y su padre trabaja largas horas, turnos dobles y triples, apenas pasando por casa.

Stiles está aburrido, se dice a sí mismo. Por eso se encuentra conduciendo hacia el loft de Derek. Él está buscando algo que hacer. No es que sea algo solitario o deprimido, simplemente está... aburrido. Molestar a Derek resolverá eso, y él sabe que Cora se fue de la ciudad recientemente, por lo que Derek podría estar un poco deprimido y necesitar algunos vítores de Stilinski. Y si Peter está cerca, intercambiar unas cuantas bromas definitivamente mejorará el estado de ánimo de Stiles. Además, es Peter , así que alguien debería vigilarlo de todos modos.

Al entrar, toma nota del nuevo sistema de alarma en el edificio. No está activado en este momento, como si lo esperaran. Huh. Es bastante fácil subir en el ascensor hasta el loft, y la puerta está abierta.

El loft está en silencio cuando entra, y al principio piensa que no hay nadie en casa. Pero luego ve la chaqueta de Derek sobre una silla, y Peter sentado en el sofá. Sus ojos están cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás como si estuviera durmiendo, pero Stiles simplemente sabe que está despierto y consciente de la presencia de Stiles.

El alivio lo atraviesa al ver a Peter allí. Se siente tonto, ni hace ni seis meses, la visión de Peter Hale no habría inspirado para nada alivio. Aún así, siente que algo de la tensión en su cuello se afloja. El hecho de que Derek esté en casa también ayuda. El dolor punzante en la base de su cráneo ha estado latiendo durante tanto tiempo que casi puede ignorarlo. Sin embargo, pulsa de nuevo. Stiles aspira una rápida bocanada de aire y aprieta los dientes a través de él.

—Hola. —Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, puede ver que Peter se ha puesto de pie. Hay un libro en su mano, la página marcada con un dedo. Peter se mueve para apoyarse contra el brazo del sofá. —Si estás buscando a Derek, él está tomando una siesta.

Stiles levanta las cejas ante la divertida inclinación hacia la boca de Peter. No es burlona. Enfrascado en la escuela y, controlar los efectos de la oscuridad que lo rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que no había prestado mucha atención a los Hales. Frunce el ceño, tratando de pensar más allá del dolor en su cabeza hasta la última vez que vio a Peter hablar sobre alguien sin algún tipo de sabor amargo a las palabras.

—¿Qué, jet-lag? —Stiles se acerca, tomando el libro de la mano dispuesta de Peter. No es muy antiguo, pero no tiene un número de ISBN dentro de la portada. El título está desgastado, es difícil de leer, y el libro parece ser sobre hechizos defensivos. Interesante. Encuentra la mirada firme de Peter. —Me di cuenta de que era una cosa más que no afectaba a la inclinación del lobo.

Peter se encoge de hombros con un hombro. —Fue un viaje largo, en algunas zonas horarias.

Stiles piensa en el Hale sobreviviente más joven y en cómo ella parecía mucho mayor que él a pesar de que sus cumpleaños estaban separados por solo unos meses. La va a extrañar, al menos un poco. Ella fue un buen contrapunto para Derek y Peter, un poco de ambos, pero todavía era su propia persona.

—¿Dónde terminó Cora de todos modos? ¿Está bien? —Le da la vuelta al libro y se lo devuelve a Peter con una mirada significativa. Querrá leerlo más tarde, aunque solo sea porque necesita algo con lo que distraerse.

Peter sonríe y mira hacia el dormitorio donde Derek finalmente se amontonó. Stiles sigue su mirada y encuentra a Derek abriendo la puerta.

—Ella está bien. Está con la manada que la llevó cuando llegó allí por primera vez.

Derek se ve horrible, tanto como puede, considerando que en realidad no está herido. Su cabello es un desastre y sus ojos están enrojecidos. La totalidad de su cuerpo se ve incómodo. Stiles piensa que esto debe ser lo que parece ser un nuevo anhelo. Él solo recuperó a su hermana por un corto tiempo antes de que ella se fuera otra vez.

—Jesús, te ves como una mierda, —dice Stiles, sin molestarse en controlarse. Él cruza sus brazos. —¿Has dormido en absoluto como la última semana?

Peter deja escapar una carcajada, pero Stiles lo ignora.

Derek camina hacia la cocina, alcanzando un vaso para llenarlo con agua del grifo. —Estaba durmiendo antes de que te invitaras tú mismo. —Sus palabras no son afiladas, sonando casi divertido si todavía cansado. Derek toma un largo trago del agua y luego se vuelve para mirarlos. —Cora está bien. Ella dijo que va a visitarnos.

Stiles casi no ve la mirada que intercambian Derek y Peter cuando su visión comienza a oscurecerse repentinamente en los bordes.

—¿Stiles? —Peter pregunta.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y la oscuridad se retira. Sin embargo, su cabeza está latiendo aún más. Se tropieza en el sofá, se desploma contra sus cojines y deja escapar un largo suspiro. —Está bien. —Sus ojos están cerrados contra el dolor por lo que no ve venir la mano. Se estremece cuando la piel tibia le golpea la frente, pero de inmediato se relaja de nuevo a medida que el dolor comienza a desaparecer. —Gracias. —Abre los ojos para ver a Peter y Derek intercambiar otra mirada.

Peter no mueve su mano lejos. —Eso es un gran dolor de cabeza que tienes, —dice con calma. —¿Te ha estado molestando por mucho tiempo?

Stiles se encoge de hombros, cuidando de no desalojar la mano de Peter. —De vez en cuando por un tiempo. Es... no es nada. —Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se deleita con la sensación de estar libre de dolor. No se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta que el dolor desapareció.

Derek habla. —¿También te has mareado mucho?

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás aún más, sintiendo que podría derretirse en los cojines del sofá. —Mm. No todo el tiempo. —Está cansado y el mojo de hombre lobo lo está adormeciendo aún más. Un poco flotando, también. Apenas atrapa a Peter y Derek hablando sobre su cabeza.

—¿No crees que es suficiente? —Derek murmura.

—No. Solo volverá si lo suelto.

Derek hace un sonido suave. —¿Así de mal?

No hay respuesta. O tal vez Stiles se haya ido demasiado lejos para oírlo mientras se queda dormido.

****

—¿Cuándo lo has visto por última vez? —Pregunta Derek. Odia haberse perdido algo importante mientras estuvo fuera de la ciudad. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido así?

Pero Peter no tiene una respuesta. —Esta es la primera vez que lo veo desde que te fuiste.

—¿Por qué crees que vino hoy? —Derek pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Stiles huele a desdicha y soledad, como un lobo agobiado y sin manada. Sin mencionar el fuerte olor a dolor que emana del niño. Se aferra a su ropa, a su piel. No es una cosa nueva. No solo un dolor de cabeza humano que pasa. —Algo está mal con él.

Peter se inclina contra Stiles y respira profundamente. Cuando se aleja, parece aún más preocupado. Sus ojos se dirigen a Derek y la mirada allí hace que Derek se sienta como si su corazón se estuviera abandonando. Peter sacude la cabeza. —No sé qué es, pero no es nada bueno.

Derek no sabe mucho sobre enfermedades humanas. Se sienta en el otro lado de Stiles y el niño se inclina para dormir. Peter todavía tiene su mano en la cabeza del niño. —Déjame, —murmura Derek, haciéndose cargo. Él no está preparado para el dolor. De repente, recuerda haber tirado de la enfermedad de Cora, de usar su chispa Alfa para curarla. Si todavía fuera un alfa...

—Necesita un médico, —dice Peter en voz baja. —No sé por qué no ha sido ya.

—Es terco, —suspira Derek.

El sheriff probablemente escucharía a Derek si se propusiera decirle algo sobre Stiles. Sin embargo, meterse en el medio de las cosas no le sienta bien a Derek. Sabe que Stiles lo vería como una especie de traición: insiste en que puede cuidarse solo y que está bien. Él está bien.

Derek se encuentra con la mirada de Peter sobre la cabeza de Stiles y dice: —¿Es probable que nos escuche si insistimos en que vea a alguien al respecto? —Sus esperanzas no son altas.

Peter arquea una ceja. —Podríamos capitalizar su necesidad de mantener a su padre seguro y saludable. ¿En qué tipo de estrés estaría el sheriff si las cosas se pusieran lo suficientemente mal como para ser hospitalizado o sometido a una cirugía? —Sonríe rotundamente. —Esa será la única manera de conseguir que vaya voluntariamente.

Derek pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles. Tiene un producto de un día de antigüedad, crujiente en algunas partes y suave en otras donde el sudor ha disuelto los químicos. Normalmente, no sería tan táctil con Stiles, por mucho que sus fugaces impulsos pudieran sugerirlo. Sin embargo, Stiles está herido y Derek está sufriendo por la hermana que no verá por mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo de Stiles temblando, asustado y se atragantó con sus náuseas, pero todavía estaba dispuesto a usar una sierra de hueso en el brazo de Derek para salvarlo y surgir a la vanguardia de la mente de Derek. Rastrea la línea del cabello de Stiles, a lo largo de donde el dolor se hace eco en su propia cabeza mientras aleja el dolor de cabeza de Stiles. Pueden quitarle el dolor a Stiles por el momento, pero no hay forma de terminar con lo que sea la causa raíz. Y Derek está empezando a sospechar el problema, algo que se siente como si hubiera estado creciendo por un tiempo, es algo serio.

—Vamos a resolverlo.

Una mano cae en la parte posterior de su cuello, sobresaltando a Derek de sus pensamientos. Peter aprieta ligeramente. Es un gesto familiar desde hace mucho tiempo que apenas están empezando a encontrar su camino de regreso.

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el pulgar de Peter acaricia el parche de piel debajo de su oreja.

Los dos se quedan en el sofá, emparedando a Stiles entre ellos en un acuerdo tácito, durante unos buenos cuarenta minutos antes de que Stiles comience a moverse. Derek se levanta entonces, pensando que Stiles podría no apreciar la invasión del espacio personal, o tal vez sea demasiado tenso después de dejar que sus pensamientos se vuelvan locos.

Va contra su instinto de retroceder, y él sabe que Peter siente lo mismo. Se están volviendo a aprender lentamente, después de años de distancia y dolor, pero Derek está seguro de que esto es algo en lo que están de acuerdo. Stiles es especial. Derek se encuentra con los ojos de Peter y ve el mismo entendimiento allí.

****

Peter sabe cómo funciona la mente de Stiles. Sabe qué botones presionar. Peter puede manipularlo, y no se siente culpable de nada en lo que respecta a algo tan importante como el bienestar de Stiles.

Está tentado de esperar en el hospital cuando Stiles va a hacerse las pruebas. Él quiere estar allí, pero Derek sacude la cabeza.

—Que venga a nosotros, —dice Derek, y Peter sabe que su sobrino tiene razón. En este momento, cuando ya lo han empujado a buscar ayuda, esto hará más daño que bien.

Y así esperan, ambos llenos de nervios por Stiles, buscando el consuelo entre ellos. Se sientan juntos, inclinados, pero ninguno de ellos tiene las bolas para hacer más que eso. A Peter le encantaría tomar a Derek en sus brazos, tal vez pasar su mano por el cabello de Derek. Pero hay tanta historia entre ellos que los ha dejado a ambos inseguros de cómo superarlo.

—¿Qué piensas que es? —Derek pregunta, perturbando el silencio.

Peter no quiere decirlo en voz alta. —No hay manera de estar seguro.

Derek vuelve la cabeza y lo mira.

—No sé lo suficiente sobre las enfermedades humanas para decir algo, —dice Peter. No es una mentira. La medicina no es algo que haya estudiado, especialmente de la variedad humana. Él sabe lo suficiente como para reparar los huesos antes de que se curen mal, sabe cómo curar los venenos y cómo salvar a Cora, lo que valió la pena de la chispa Alfa de Derek, sin importar qué, aunque eso los pone en una mala situación.

Derek parece leer su mente. —Si aún fuera alfa…

—Su mejor amigo es un alfa. —Sin embargo, la idea de que McCall mordiera a Stiles hace que le piquen los dientes. Es incorrecto. Ya es bastante malo que Stiles no esté en su manada como un humano. ¿Cómo un lobo? No.

Derek está de acuerdo, si el gruñido es algo con lo que guiarse. Tal vez Peter debería estar pensando en contingencias en lugar de solo preocuparse por lo que dirán los médicos.

Ha seguido la pista de los movimientos de Deucalion. El Alfa probablemente espera que alguien también lo controle. Incluso podría invitarlos lo suficientemente cerca para matar. Piensa que está a salvo porque McCall lo dejó ir. Él es el objetivo más fácil.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Pregunta Derek.

Peter lo mira a los ojos y dice la verdad. —Deberíamos lanzar una moneda. A ver quién de nosotros debería matar a Deucalion y convertirse en Alfa.

Derek no discute de inmediato, pero sí levanta las cejas.

—No me digas que no has tenido pensamientos similares. —Peter mira hacia otro lado porque las siguientes palabras son difíciles y no quiere mostrar cuánto está afectado. —Stiles huele como si se estuviera muriendo.

Derek no responde. Peter lo mira de nuevo. Toda la emoción que Peter quiere ocultar se refleja allí en la cara de Derek, y es... un alivio, algo así. Una carga compartida.

****

Stiles no puede salir del hospital lo suficientemente rápido. Casi no registra a su padre llamándolo por su nombre, volviéndolo a llamar, mientras se saca las llaves del bolsillo y camina por el pasillo. Su mente es una estática blanca de emoción y pensamiento, que no se adhiere a ninguna cosa durante demasiado tiempo porque es demasiado. Todo lo que sabe es que no puede estar aquí. No puede ver la tensión alrededor de los ojos de su padre o hablar sobre las opciones de almuerzo como si todo el mundo no estuviera siendo destrozado una vez más.

Se mete en su Jeep y comienza a conducir, ni siquiera está seguro de adónde va hasta que está tirando hacia Sycamore Drive. El auto de Melissa no está estacionado en la calle, pero la moto está apoyada en el porche. La vista de ella envía un alivio inesperado a través de Stiles.

Cuando sale y llama a la puerta, una parte de él espera que lo dejen allí, sin respuesta, porque Scott en realidad no está en casa. Se figura, con la suerte de hoy. Pero la puerta se abre y Scott lo mira sorprendido mientras retrocede para dejar entrar a Stiles.

—Oye, whoa. —La nariz de Scott se arruga cuando percibe un olor a Stiles. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa?

La seriedad en la voz de Scott se agrieta en la cuidada fachada que Stiles logró construir en su camino. Se derrumba en una silla en la sala de estar y dice: —No estás bien, hombre.

Él agita una mano inútilmente alrededor de su cabeza. —Tengo un tumor. Es... el doctor dijo muchas cosas. —Un profundo agotamiento se extiende sobre él mientras habla. Se da cuenta de que no quiere hablar de eso o gastar la energía para explicar lo que está sucediendo.

Desea que Scott ya lo supiera.

Scott se posa en la mesa de café, confusiones y preocupaciones escritas en su rostro. —¿Qué quieres decir con tumor? ¿Cómo tu mamá?

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás y se cubre la cara con las manos. — No. —Suspira. —Ella tenía demencia frontotemporal. Su cerebro se encogió y el mío está creciendo en masa por dentro. —La irritación colorea sus palabras.

—Tío. —Scott murmura.

Se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento antes de que Scott pregunte: —¿Qué van a hacer al respecto?

Stiles se mastica el labio inferior, pensando en anestesia, escalpelos y manchas gelatinosas grises. Su estómago gira, y se da cuenta de que está temblando.

—¿Stiles? Stiles, vamos. Vas a estar bien. Vamos a superar esto. —Scott se inclina hacia adelante para colocar una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles. —Cálmate.

Stiles le presta atención a Scott, sacando las imágenes horripilantes de su cabeza. —Scott. Scott, tienes que morderme. —Se inclina hacia delante, los dedos se entrelazan con ansiedad. —Los hombres lobo no se enferman.

—No. —Scott responde rápidamente, alejándose de Stiles como si hubiera sido quemado. —No puedo... no puedo hacerte eso.

Stiles se levanta y comienza a caminar, desesperado por convencer a Scott. Su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera vibrando con energía a pesar del agotamiento de sus músculos.

—Scott, si me muerdes, hazme un hombre lobo y esta cosa, —clava dos dedos en su sien, —se irá. Estaré bien.

—Stiles, si el mordisco no funciona, morirás. —Scott se levanta y extiende los brazos para suplicar. Stiles le lanza una mirada de soslayo. —No puedo hacerte eso. Y no puedo de todos modos, ¿recuerdas? Si convierto a alguien, los cazadores vendrán detrás de mí, ¡detrás de nosotros!

—¡Moriré de todos modos, Scott!— Stiles se precipita hacia el espacio personal de Scott, con las pestañas empapadas de lágrimas de ira y frustración. —Si ni siquiera lo intentas, estaré muerto en seis meses de todos modos.

Scott envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso con fuerza. —¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? —Parece estar hablando solo. —Si hubiera sido capturado lo suficientemente temprano...

Stiles se burla y se aleja de Scott. —Vete a la mierda. —Sus ojos se sienten calientes. —Eres mi mejor amigo y tienes súper sentidos. ¿Por qué no lo sabías ya? ¡Derek y Peter lo descubrieron! —Stiles se pasa las manos por el pelo y retrocede un poco más.

—¿Derek y Peter...? —Los labios de Scott se tuercen. —Mira, no quiero matarte. ¿Qué le haría eso a tu padre? ¿Al resto de nosotros?‘—Scott se mantiene firme, con voz ronca. —No puedo arriesgarme a que te mueras o que la manada esté en peligro.

Stiles mira a Scott y ve la convicción en su decisión. La lucha se desinfla de nuevo una vez más. Su cabeza está golpeando.

—No puedes arriesgarte a eso. —Stiles repite las palabras rotundamente. Él encoge de hombros a Scott, pero Scott trata de evitar que se vaya. —Déjame solo.

Stiles termina conduciendo por alrededor de una hora. Quiere dirigirse a Derek, pero algo lo detiene. Tal vez él no quiere decírselo. Tiene miedo, después de Scott, cuál será la reacción. Tal vez no les importa. ¿Por qué deberían? Él no es... no es manada. Ninguno de ellos. Claro, actúan como si valiera algo pero, ¿es realmente así?

Él recibe un mensaje. Luego otro.

Ven a casa.

Por favor.

Es su padre. Stiles es egoísta queriendo mantenerse alejado, pensando que de alguna manera está perdonando a su padre cuando ya lo sabe todo. Escuchó las mismas palabras que hizo Stiles.

Stiles gira el Jeep y se dirige a casa. Entra a la casa en silencio, sin estar seguro de lo que encontrará dentro.

Su corazón se hunde cuando ve la botella en la mesa del comedor. Hay un vaso al lado. Stiles mira hacia otro lado, finge que no lo ve y se dirige a la nevera. Él agarra una botella de agua fría.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —su padre pregunta —Tengo tu receta llena. —Medicamentos para el dolor. Para los dolores de cabeza.

—No es tan malo, —Stiles miente, aun cuando el latido se intensifica.

Su papá termina el whisky en su vaso y pone los ojos en blanco. —Se te permite tomar las pastillas. Tómate un descanso.

—Solo va a empeorar. También podría guardar los medicamentos para los días malos. Ya que vendrán, —dice Stiles. Él no quiere sonar tan negativo, pero él... él ha terminado. Por el día, al menos. Está listo para acostarse y desear que el mundo se vaya. —Creo que me voy a la cama.

—Solo son las tres, —señala su padre, pero Stiles ya está caminando por su lado y subiendo las escaleras.

Quita una camiseta y unos bóxers, luego agarra su teléfono. También puede enviarle un mensaje a Derek.

Vuelve.

¿Bien? Derek parece impaciente por saberlo, así que también puede decírselo.

Tumor cerebral. Inoperable. Muerto en seis meses, tal vez tres si tengo mala suerte.

Me voy a la cama, hablamos mañana

Su teléfono suena entonces, pero Stiles no quiere hablar. El está cansado. Le duele, está cansado, y ha terminado. Pone el silencio y se acuesta.

****

Derek se queda mirando su teléfono. Stiles no recogerá. Tiene ganas de tirar el teléfono a través de la habitación, pero Peter se lo quita para leer los mensajes antes de que pueda.

La respiración de Peter se engancha mientras lee y se sienta con fuerza. Luego le devuelve el teléfono y pone la cabeza entre las manos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, —dice Derek. Su tío no se mueve, solo respira profundo y lento. Derek está irritado con él. —¡Peter!

Peter levanta lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos brillan, azules y amenazantes. Hace que Derek se estremezca. —Creo que es hora de que visitemos al viejo Deuc.

Derek traga. —Tú. Yo... no quiero volver a ser Alfa.

Los ojos de Peter vuelven a su azul humano, y parece sorprendido. —Pensé que no tendría que discutir contigo sobre esto.

—Tú eres la mejor opción.

Peter inclina la cabeza. —No te sigo. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo soy, pero ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Todo lo que Derek podría decir suena estúpido. —No estaba destinado a ser Alfa.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

—No sé qué decir. —Es la verdad, él no lo hace. —Pero cuando pienso en comenzar una nueva manada, pienso en hacerlo contigo. Contigo como cabeza.

—Mi historial es peor que el tuyo, —dice Peter con ironía.

—¿Estás tratando de salir de esto o algo así? Deberías ser el Alfa. Es... se siente bien. —Derek odia tener que decirlo, pero lo único que puede decir es que confío en ti y que él no está listo para eso. Aunque eso es lo que significa todo esto.

Peter está en silencio por un rato. Observándolo. Escuchando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, tal vez. Finalmente, su tío asiente y se levanta. —Eso es eso, entonces.

—Necesitarás un respaldo, —dice Derek. No le gusta la idea de que Peter vaya tras un Alfa solo, no importa si puede pillarlo con la guardia baja o no.

Peter es astuto y vicioso, y se puede confiar en él para que elimine cualquier objetivo en el que fije su mirada. Eso no significa que Derek esté encantado con la idea de que Peter vaya por su cuenta. Si las cosas no salen según lo planeado...

—Necesitas estar aquí para Stiles. —Peter se acerca y envuelve su mano alrededor de la nuca de Derek. Derek se derrite en el tacto, suspirando. —Quédate aquí por nuestro chico. Él te necesitará.

—Él también te necesita, —murmura Derek.

Se miran a los ojos, algo pasa entre ellos que Derek no sabe discernir. Tal vez una pregunta o una promesa, algo que deja a Derek cerrando los ojos en una suave exhalación.

Peter se inclina y presiona un beso contra la frente de Derek. Está ahí y se fue más rápido de lo que Derek puede parpadear. No sabe por qué lo hace sentir tan cálido.

—Sé bueno, —dice Peter con una sonrisa, y luego se va, saliendo del loft como si nada hubiera pasado.

Derek lo mira fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

****

Es como si el diagnóstico le diera permiso a Stiles para ir a toda velocidad. Él no duerme y, a la hora de la cena, se siente como si una espiga se introdujera lentamente en su cráneo, y su visión se difumina si se mueve demasiado rápido. Francamente, asusta a Stiles. Mantiene las luces apagadas en su habitación y le dice a su papá que se va a acostar temprano, aunque sean las siete y media.

Él se duerme un poco, pero es un sueño inestable. A las diez, le duele la cabeza un poco menos y su vista parece estar bien. Stiles siente que se está volviendo loco atrapado en su habitación con sus pensamientos y temores.

Él sigue imaginándose a su madre al final, gritando enojado y acusándolo de intentar matarla. El médico dijo que sus síntomas pueden manifestarse de muchas maneras, y perder la cabeza es a la que más le tiene miedo.

Stiles no puede hacerle eso a su papá. No puede olvidarlo y herirlo más de lo que su padre ya ha sido herido.

Cuando llega allí, el loft está abierto una vez más. Por un segundo, se pregunta si incluso se molestan en establecer el bloqueo y encender la alarma. La puerta se abre fácilmente, y esta vez Derek está sentado en el sofá donde Peter había estado la última vez que Stiles estuvo aquí.

—Stiles. —Derek se para cuando Stiles entra, dejando a un lado la tablet que estaba mirando. Se mueve rápidamente desde el sofá hasta donde Stiles se detiene en un instante.

—Whoa, um. —Stiles retrocede medio paso. Su visión se nubla solo un poco. —¿Hola?

Derek parece que está tratando de no estirarse y tocar a Stiles, con los brazos y los hombros tensos. La vista hace que la barriga de Stiles se balancee un poco. Se acerca un poco más a Derek hasta que puede sentir el calor que irradia el hombre lobo.

—Dejaste de responder. —Derek se queja levemente. Sus ojos son suaves y es difícil mirarlos directamente. La simpatía y la tristeza allí son demasiado intensas para alguien que no tiene una razón lógica para preocuparse por él.

Stiles cruza sus brazos. —Sí, bueno. Te di la versión rápida y sucia. No hay mucho más que decir, ¿sabes?

El suspiro que Derek deja escapar es duro, frustrado. Tira una sonrisa a los labios de Stiles. —¿Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por ti en absoluto?

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso. —Se va a quebrar. —Mi cabeza me está matando, —hace una mueca ante su juego de palabras accidental, — literalmente, y no puedo dormir. —Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. —Stiles mira alrededor del loft. —¿Dónde está Peter?

Derek toma a Stiles por el brazo, con cuidado, y lo empuja más adentro. Mientras él habla, eluden el sofá.

—Tenía algo de investigación que hacer. —Derek lo lleva a un dormitorio, su dormitorio, Stiles aún no ha visto el interior. Bueno, él vio la cama antes de que fuera una habitación real, pero ese no es el punto. —Acuéstate.

Stiles levanta las cejas. La cama está hecha al azar, pero es obvio que se ha dormido. La idea de meterse debajo de esas sábanas es muy tentadora. Es una cama enorme, probablemente una King Size, y las almohadas parecen más suaves de lo que Stiles esperaría de Derek ‘Me odio a mí mismo’ Hale.

—Un poco pronto, ¿no crees? —Pero él ya está quitándose las zapatillas y sentado en el borde del colchón. —Ya traté de dormir en casa.

Derek no se molesta en encender la luz del techo, pero hay suficiente luz para ver desde las enormes ventanas. Stiles lo mira desabotonando sus jeans. Él desvía su mirada por un segundo antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver cómo el denim se desliza por los muslos de Derek. Él vislumbra su culo desnudo, musculoso y hermoso.

—Puedo oler el dolor en el que estás. No quieres hablar, pero aquí estás. —Derek toma un par de sudores de la parte superior de su cómoda y se los pone. Stiles se siente aliviado y un poco triste al ver que todo se cubre de nuevo.

Cuando Derek se sienta a su lado, dice: —Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a dormir.

Stiles se acuesta torpemente. De todas las veces que había considerado ociosamente cómo sería estar en esta posición, honestamente puede decir que esta circunstancia particular nunca había pasado por su mente. El brazo de Derek se desliza alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más al calor de su sólido cuerpo.

Casi inmediatamente se da cuenta de que el dolor desaparece. —Eso es lo que pasa, —suspira, relajándose mientras el dolor de cabeza desaparece. Su rostro se encaja en el cuello de Derek y no puede evitar inhalar su olor.

Derek se ríe suavemente. —¿Mejor?

—Mm— Su cuerpo se siente como si se estuviera convirtiendo en líquido. Sus ojos se cierran por su cuenta. —No te detengas, —dice, o trata de decir, porque salen arrastrando las palabras. Aún así, Derek parece entender.

—No lo haré. Duerme un poco.

Stiles inhala de nuevo, tirando del aroma único de Derek. —Huele bien.

Derek hace un sonido divertido. —Gracias. Ahora duerme.

Y Stiles se queda así, cálido, seguro y sin dolor.

****

Volver a ser un Alfa es tan completo como lo fue la primera vez, aunque esta vez, Peter no está decidido a la venganza. Tan pronto como siente que el poder lo atraviesa, su primer pensamiento es llegar a casa. Para llegar a su manada.

Él respira a través de él, deja que el poder se asiente un poco y luego se limpia. Matar a Deucalion fue un poco más desordenado de lo que pensaba, pero afortunadamente trajo un cambio de ropa. Toma una ducha en la cabaña de Deuc, luego la quema en el suelo con el cuerpo adentro. Bueno, él comienza el proceso de quema, al menos. No se queda para asegurarse de que no sea más que cenizas como debería, pero tiene un buen comienzo y el lugar está empapado de acelerante. El fuego sigue siendo la mejor forma de destruir pruebas, no importa si le gustaría evitarlo o no. Ha superado su miedo lo suficiente como para provocar el incendio, pero no va a permanecer más tiempo del necesario.

Se dirige de regreso a Beacon Hills, el fuego olvidado durante mucho tiempo por el espejo retrovisor. Él tiene mejores cosas para morar.

Como llegar a Derek. Y después, salvando a Stiles.

Peter tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en su camino de regreso a casa y mucho en que pensar. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad de ser Alfa, y no va a desperdiciarlo. Él va a proteger su manada, no importa lo pequeña que sea. Sin embargo, será una verdadera manada. Cuando muerda a Stiles, y esta vez lo hará, estará creando un beta leal, inteligente y hermoso que será un gran activo para su manada. No será como su error con McCall.

Y Derek...

No puede evitar el gruñido complacido que hace al pensar que Derek es suyo. Derek estará atado a él más estrechamente que nunca, pero Peter no se aprovechará. No controlará su poder sobre sus betas, no intentará dominar sus voluntades. Ninguna de esas tonterías posturísticas, tampoco. Va a ser un buen Alfa esta vez, digno del título. Su manada, aunque pequeña, será fuerte y unida fuertemente. Podrán enfrentar cualquier cosa, siempre que estén juntos.

Este pensamiento lo lleva de regreso a Beacon Hills, hasta el loft de Derek. Entra y sigue el sonido de sus latidos en reposo hasta la habitación de Derek. Cuando llega, tiene que detenerse un momento, solo para mirar. Él descansa contra el marco de la puerta y toma la hermosa foto que hacen sus niños, acurrucados juntos en la cama grande. Está tentado de simplemente meterse en la cama con ellos, pero se queda donde está por el momento.

Stiles se despierta primero, posiblemente sintiendo la presencia de alguien más. Derek se despierta porque Stiles lo hace, lo que demuestra que está en sintonía con él. Stiles se sienta y Derek sigue su ejemplo. Peter sonríe cuando Derek le lanza una mirada interrogante.

—Hola, muchachos, —dice Peter, y parpadea sus ojos.

—Lo hiciste, —respira Derek. Sus ojos parpadean en reconocimiento, y Peter puede oler su alivio.

—Espera, ¿Peter es un Alfa otra vez? —Stiles dice. Se frota los ojos con cansancio y mira a Derek. —¿Sabías sobre esto?

—Nosotros... lo hablamos, —dice Derek.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste, Stiles? —Peter pregunta, finalmente entrando en la habitación. Le encanta la forma en que Stiles y los aromas de Derek se han mezclado aquí. Tiene que abstenerse de detectarlos inmediatamente a ambos, agregándose a la mezcla.

Stiles levanta su teléfono y frunce el ceño. —Um. ¿Realmente estuve dormido por cinco horas?

—Lo necesitabas, —dice Derek.

Peter asiente. —Y parece que podrías dormir más, incluso. Puedes quedarte.

—¿Acabas de invitarme a quedarme en un lugar que ni siquiera es tuyo? —Stiles pregunta, sonando aturdido.

—Tiene razón, —dice Derek. —Eres bienvenido a venir aquí. En cualquier momento.

—¿Solo estás siendo amable porque me estoy muriendo? —Stiles pregunta, y aunque sus palabras suenan confrontativas, el niño se mira las manos y se muerde el labio.

Peter y Derek gruñen a la vez.

—No te estás muriendo, —dice Derek.

Stiles se ríe amargamente. —Estoy bastante seguro de que lo estoy, tío.

Derek resopla y mira a Peter. Suplicante.

Peter se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Le da a Stiles un montón de espacio, no queriendo abarrotarlo en este momento. —Lo que Derek quiere decir es que no creemos que tengas que morir. Sabemos que no quieres hacerle eso a nadie, especialmente a tu padre. Por no hablar de ti mismo, aún tienes mucho que hacer. Todavía. Quiero que seas parte de nuestra manada, como hombre lobo. Déjame darte el mordisco, Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven increíblemente grandes y vulnerables. Derek envuelve un brazo alrededor de él desde atrás y apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Stiles, mirando a Peter mientras habla. —Por favor. No queremos que mueras. Y tendríamos suerte si te tuviéramos en nuestra manada.

—Hiciste... —Stiles se corta y traga saliva. Él toma otra respiración. Luego, —¿Saliste y conseguiste el poder Alfa solo para esto?

—Lo había estado pensando por un tiempo, pero tu enfermedad es definitivamente lo que nos hizo movernos ahora, —responde Peter con sinceridad.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Pero por qué te importaría... sobre mí?

Derek gime suavemente, angustiado. Peter suspira y contempla matar a todos los que hicieron que Stiles se sintiera inferior. Se inclina ahora y toca la barbilla de Stiles con un dedo. Inclina su cabeza hacia arriba para que el niño se encuentre con sus ojos. —Nada de eso. Tu falta de autoestima es ridícula y no la tendré. Nos importas, y te queremos. ¿Entiendes?

Stiles frunce el ceño más fuerte y sacude la cabeza. —Realmente no.

—Ya estás listo, si quieres— murmura Derek. —Solo... queremos más. Queremos lazos contigo. Queremos verte como un lobo. Queremos... —Se aleja y mira a Peter en busca de dirección.

—Queremos que seas fuerte. Para vivir.

—Esto es realmente extraño, —dice Stiles, casi para sí mismo. —Ni siquiera pensé que les gustaba

—Lo admito, Derek no muestra sus emociones tan bien como debería, pero está trabajando en eso, —dice Peter bromeando. Derek sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo que pensarlo, —dice Stiles. —Déjame ir a casa y pensar en ello.

Peter toma la mano de Stiles y la gira, dejando al descubierto su muñeca. Se inclina y el corazón de Stiles late más rápido, pero no se aleja. Peter coloca un casto beso en el pulso allí y le sonríe en secreto.

Stiles resopla y sonríe tentativamente hacia atrás.

****

Después de que Stiles se va, Derek lo mira, escuchándolo bajar en el ascensor, luego al sonido del Jeep arrancando y alejándose. Es más fácil que dirigirse al elefante en la habitación.

O mejor dicho, el alfa.

—Él va a tomar el mordisco. No te preocupes tanto, —dice Peter.

No es en lo que Derek estaba pensando, pero asiente de todos modos. —Es inteligente. Y su padre estará de acuerdo en que convertirse es la mejor opción.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, —dice Peter. Luego inclina la cabeza y sonríe. —Entonces, ¿no hay felicitaciones por mi nuevo estatus?

La burla fácil atrapa a Derek con la guardia baja. Quiere reírse, pero lo sofoca. Sin embargo, siente que sus labios se contraen.

Y Peter lo toma como una invitación para acercarse. Derek puede sentir el poder que irradia de él. Deucalion había sido un alfa poderoso, aunque ese poder estaba contaminado por los medios con los que lo adquirió. Derek está muy contento de que esté muerto, después de todo lo que hizo. El llamado 'Lobo Demonio' debería haber muerto mucho antes de esto. Pero Derek está agradecido de que estuviera disponible. Odia pensar cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Peter y a él encontrar a otro Alfa indigno.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Peter murmura.

—¿Peleó mucho?

Peter sonríe con dientes afilados y blancos. La vista debería hacer a Derek cauteloso. No lo hace —Nada que no pudiera manejar.

—¿Estás herido en absoluto? —Derek mira a Peter y no ve indicios.

—Ya curado. —Peter arruga la camisa, mostrando una piel suave y músculos definidos. Toca su costado. —Tuve una lesión aquí, pero desapareció antes de que saliera de la ducha.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Derek se acerca. No puede ver dónde había estado la lesión, pero por un momento se la imagina allí bajo la punta de sus dedos. No es un buen lugar para una herida, tan cerca del estómago de Peter. Deucalion debe haber perdido su objetivo. Derek toma aliento, imaginando si no lo hubiera hecho.

Peter cubre la mano de Derek con la suya. —Estoy bien.

Derek no sabe qué haría si pierde a otro miembro de la manada. Peter aprieta su mano como si entendiera exactamente lo que Derek está pensando. Es... no tiene sentido. Derek mató a Peter una vez sin saber que volvería. Lloró por eso, más tarde, pero todavía lo hizo. Corta lo que pensó que era su última esperanza.

—No hay nada sobre esto que no sea complicado, —murmura Derek. Él mira hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos de Peter.

—El lobo no es complicado. —Peter está aún más seguro de sí mismo ahora con el poder alfa. Ya se ha asentado en su piel como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Es emocionante estar tan cerca. El lobo de Derek quiere someterse ahora, para mostrar su panza y gime en súplica.

—¿Qué quiere tu lobo? —Derek pregunta con curiosidad.

Peter no mira hacia otro lado. —Creo que lo sabes.

Derek traga saliva. Esta cosa entre ellos ha estado creciendo lentamente, de manera constante por un tiempo, cargado de miradas y toques persistentes. Él no se aleja cuando la mano de Peter se desliza hacia arriba para envolver su muñeca.

Peter levanta la mirada cuando levanta la mano y besa la delgada piel sobre las venas de Derek de la misma manera que le había hecho a Stiles antes. Derek se queda quieto, permitiendo que Peter coloque sus colmillos alrededor de su muñeca con cuidado, sacando un silencioso silbido de Derek. Imagina brevemente a Peter mordiendo a Stiles allí, rompiéndole la piel y metiéndolo en su manada.

Derek respira, el corazón late rápidamente y la sangre corre hacia abajo. Su piel se siente hipersensible. La superficie lisa de los colmillos de Peter y el calor húmedo de su aliento rozan la muñeca de Derek durante un largo momento mientras observa. Sin darse cuenta, su otra mano se ha levantado para presionar contra la parte posterior del cuello de Peter.

Observa a Peter cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente, como si estuviera saboreando el aroma de Derek. Luego Peter retrae sus colmillos y deja caer uno, dos, tres besos en el antebrazo de Derek.

Sus propios dedos se extienden y empujan a través del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Peter para acercarlo más. Derek quiere más, quiere tener todo lo que falta, quiere construirlo juntos.

Él quiere a Peter. Él quiere a Stiles. Él quiere su manada.

Un profundo retumbar brota de Peter en respuesta al bajo y esperanzador gemido que dejó escapar Derek. Luego Peter gira y cierra el último centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

El beso es una pregunta que Derek responde fácilmente. Sí, él dice con sus labios, su boca. Se hunde sin pelear, y Peter prueba que quiere algo más que un gusto mientras gruñe con avidez. El sonido envía una emoción a Derek, una conmoción de deseo que lo tiene agarrándose y acercando a Peter.

El beso, el abrazo, solo sirven para hacer a Derek codicioso por más. Se ha estado conteniendo, pero ahora todo se está liberando. Su necesidad se alza como un animal enjaulado durante demasiado tiempo.

—Te tengo a ti, —dice Peter con voz áspera. Sus ojos brillan de color rojo y Derek descubre su garganta sin pensar. Peter se inclina hacia dentro, lamiendo la lengua contra su yugular. Luego guía a Derek hasta que esté de espaldas y lo bese de nuevo. Más duro, esta vez. Como si quisiera separar a Derek con los labios, los dientes y la lengua.

Y sus manos. Deambulan por el cuerpo de Derek como si no estuviera seguro de dónde quiere tocar más. Derek gime y presiona en cada caricia, hambriento de toque, de manada, de Peter.

—Mírame, —dice Peter mientras se retira. Derek abre los ojos, mareado de anticipación. Los ojos de Peter todavía están rojos con poder ardiente. —Eso es. Dime lo que quieres.

¿Cómo espera que piense Derek? Está más allá de articular, solo puede jadear una palabra desesperada. —Alfa...

Peter gruñe con avidez, con aprobación de nuevo y se sumerge nuevamente. Derek lo acerca más a él y engancha una pierna sobre la de Peter. Él quiere estar lo más cerca posible.

—Sí, —gime Peter cuando su mano se desliza entre ellos para presionar la parte delantera del pantalón de chándal de Derek.

Es duro y hay un punto humedad que ya se ha extendido a lo largo de la tela donde la punta de su polla se tensa. Derek puede oler la respuesta de la excitación de Peter, sentir la dureza contra su muslo.

Es demasiado y no es suficiente. Pero Derek arquea la espalda y jadea cuando los dedos de Peter se meten debajo del elástico de sus pantalones. Es difícil de pensar, pero Derek hace todo lo posible para hacerlo más fácil para Peter.

Peter tira los pantalones hacia abajo y luego hace lo mismo con los suyos. Derek gime cuando el olor del deseo de Peter se hace más fuerte, luego gime de nuevo cuando siente la evidencia. La polla desnuda de Peter frota la piel de Derek, y Derek solo puede pensar que no es suficiente, cómo quiere ser perfumado, marcado y poseído.

Peter se desplaza para que estén alineados uno al lado del otro. Envuelve una mano segura alrededor de ambos. Es demasiado seco para que el movimiento sea fácil, pero es justo lo que necesita Derek. Su pre-semen combinado facilita un poco el camino, y la idea de estar tan cerca, tan íntima hace que la polla de Derek gotee más en la mano de Peter. Todavía está lejos de ser resbaladizo, pero no es tan rudo.

Peter lo besa de nuevo mientras se mueve, empujando contra él y en su mano, lento y firme. Es tan bueno que Derek podría llorar, y todo lo que puede hacer es aguantar. Él se mueve, empujando al lado de Peter en desesperación, pero Peter lo calla y mantiene los movimientos lentos y fáciles.

—Así, —susurra Peter. Sus labios se arrastran por el costado de la cara de Derek, a través de su mandíbula, hasta la unión de su hombro. Sus dientes se afilan cuando los presiona contra la piel de Derek.

Derek gime y empuja hacia arriba hasta que siente colmillos. La mano de Peter se aprieta alrededor de ellos y los acaricia más rápido.

—Por favor. —Derek cierra los ojos mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Peter.

El mundo entero parece no ser nada en este momento. Los dientes de Peter, prometedores y afilados, se arrastran sobre su hombro, y el agarre de Peter se afloja para acomodar el deslizamiento de sus pollas. Se está volviendo más pulido por el momento, y Derek respira el aroma como si nunca quisiera olvidarlo.

—Peter. Alfa. —Derek suplica. Él está muy cerca

Puede sentir el rugido que le arranca a Peter cuando esos colmillos se deslizan en su piel. La columna vertebral de Derek se inclina ante la sensación, y él se viene con fuerza entre sus estómagos cuando su visión se desborda. Él gruñe en respuesta, sus garras se inclinan y arañan la espalda de Peter antes de que Derek lo mantenga cerca.

Siente el momento en que la unión de manada se solidifica, se convierte en algo más que el débil hilo que ha sido. En su mente, brilla intensamente, una cuerda dorada que lo une a Peter, como beta al Alfa, y... más. Las lágrimas pinchan sus ojos cuando está abrumado por el sentimiento, por las emociones de Peter. Él puede sentirlo allí. Su orgullo, su fuerza. Su felicidad.

Su amor.

Derek se aferra, deshecho por su Alfa y todo entre ellos. Lentamente, relaja su agarre mientras recupera el aliento. Lleva largos minutos, pero a Peter no parece importarle. Su Alfa lame la mordida que hizo, enviando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Derek.

Se siente tan bien tener un lugar de nuevo. Sentir que le pertenece. A lo lejos, se da cuenta de que Peter se está alejando, pero está lo suficientemente contento como para que no importe. Él sabe que su Alfa no está dispuesto a dejarlo solo. Efectivamente, Peter solo está ajustando su cuerpo para poder recostarse junto a Derek. Él tira y Derek se mueve fácilmente en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. El semen se está secando, y Derek piensa que tal vez deberían limpiarse un poco antes de quedarse dormidos, pero, por otra parte, le gusta el olor, el sentido fuerte de propiedad y pertenencia que significa.

Él se aleja, pero su último pensamiento es de Stiles. De cómo su presencia es la única pieza faltante de su rompecabezas.

****

Stiles apenas podía dormir después de que regresara a casa la noche anterior, y tenía muy poco que ver con sus dolores de cabeza o pesadillas. Cada vez que intentaba forzarse a sí mismo para aclarar su mente, se imaginaba a Peter de pie en la puerta y sus ojos parpadeando con un rojo alfa. Él sigue jugando esa interacción una y otra vez.

Despertando con el peso reconfortante del brazo de Derek alrededor de su cintura. Peter se veía tan complacido y abierto como él estaba parado allí. La seguridad de Peter y Derek de que quieren a Stiles en su manada, como uno de ellos.

Hace que el estómago de Stiles se anude y la emoción lo atraviesa. Puede imaginar el futuro de nuevo. Imágenes de qué pasara si lo hiciera pasan por su mente en un instante. Ir a la universidad, graduarme. Saliendo de viaje con su manada, celebrando los hitos.

Todas las cosas que su curso de vida actual nunca le dará. Stiles sabe a las seis de la mañana siguiente lo que quiere hacer.

Él necesita hablar con su papá primero. Ir a Scott en una carrera desesperada había sido un error, y ahora está agradecido por la reticencia de su amigo. Él puede hacer las cosas bien porque tiene opciones.

Stiles comienza haciendo el desayuno: claras de huevo, tostadas de trigo integral y mermelada de fresa porque no es un monstruo total.

Cuando su padre baja media hora más tarde y lo ve colocando la comida en el plato, una expresión indescifrable cruza su rostro por un momento. Entonces él sonríe.

—Oye, ¿qué es todo esto? —Se sienta en la mesa y alcanza la coctelera. —¿Dormiste anoche?

Stiles se desliza en su propia silla, repentinamente voraz. Su apetito es siempre un poco acertar o fallar gracias a su medicamento para el TDAH, y realmente le ha estado faltado últimamente, pero hoy parece ser un día prometedor en más de una forma. Les vierte a ambos un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Tuve un sueño bastante bueno, en realidad, —dice Stiles, pensando en la larga siesta que tuvo en el loft.

Ahí van esas mariposas otra vez.

—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. —Stiles mete un tenedor de huevos en su boca.

Su papá levanta la vista de donde está extendiendo la mermelada sobre su tostada. —¿Qué pasa?

Stiles se estabiliza por un segundo, repentinamente nervioso. No está pidiendo permiso, pero quiere aprobación. La importancia de lo que suceda a continuación le pesa mucho.

—Quiero tomar el mordisco.

Su papá lo mira por un largo momento. —¿De Scott? —Su tono no es de desaprobación y casi suena esperanzador.

—UH no. Él... no creía que fuera la mejor idea. —Stiles toma otro bocado de sus huevos. —De Peter.

Eso sí dibuja cierto escepticismo. —¿Peter? ¿Peter Hale? — Él agita un poco su cuchillo de mantequilla mientras habla. —Pensé que solo los alfas podían convertir a las personas en hombres lobo.

Stiles se recuesta en su asiento. —Sip.

—Pero Peter ya no es un alfa... —Su papá entorna los ojos. —¿Verdad?

—Es un alfa de nuevo. El punto es que él se ofreció a convertirme. Papá, esto podría curarme. Enfermedades y tumores... nada de eso afecta a los hombres lobo. —Stiles vuelve a sentarse. —Realmente quiero decir que sí.

Su padre está en silencio, mirándolo mientras piensa.

Después de varios latidos, su padre dice: —¿Y estás dispuesto a dejar que Peter Hale sea el que lo haga? ¿Por qué no puede Scott? Sabemos que podemos confiar en él. Peter... no es un buen chico, Stiles. Tú lo sabes.

Stiles se burla. Al menos está dispuesto a ser proactivo aquí. —Scott se negó a estar de acuerdo cuando le pregunté. —Se queda en sus huevos. —Dijo que no quería ser la causa de mi muerte si no funcionaba

Eso parece sorprender a su papá. —Él sabe que eres... cuál es el pronóstico

—Sí papá. Se lo dije. Se encoge de hombros. —Peter es mi única oportunidad en este momento, y las cosas han cambiado. No es como si fuera la primera vez que fue alfa. Él no está loco ahora.

Su padre sacude la cabeza. —Él no tiene que estar loco para que yo no confíe en él. Es un personaje turbio, Stiles, y no me emociona la idea de poner tu vida en sus manos. —Levanta una mano cuando Stiles abre la boca para protestar. —Dicho esto, si estás seguro de que quieres darle una oportunidad, te apoyo.

Stiles se levanta rápidamente y tira a su padre en un abrazo. —Te amo. Gracias.

Los brazos de su papá se aprietan a su alrededor, las manos se retuercen en el material de su camisa como para sostenerlo allí para siempre. —Te amo hijo.

Cuando se separan, después de un largo momento, su padre dice: —Si hubiera alguna otra manera de mantenerte a salvo y darte una oportunidad de tener una vida, la elegiría. Y si Peter hace algo para lastimarte después, pondré una bala entre sus ojos.

—Me aseguraré de hacérselo saber. —Stiles se ríe mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo. No puede creer lo simple que resulta ser esto.

Pensó que tomaría mucho más convencer a su padre de que aprobara el plan. Es un gran alivio tener a su padre de su lado en esto. Él tiene a su padre, Derek, y Peter.

Scott no va a ser feliz cuando se entere. Pero, Stiles piensa enojado, que le jodan. Él dejaría morir a su mejor amigo.

****

Cuando Peter se despierta, está envuelto alrededor de Derek con su nariz presionada contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Inhala profunda y mentalmente alcanza el lazo de oro que consolida su conexión. Está zumbando tranquilamente, contento.

Peter besa el hombro de Derek y desenrolla su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Todavía es temprano, y Derek merece dormir. Tal vez haga un desayuno para los dos.

En la ducha, Peter lava el semen seco que hay en su estómago. Su mente vuelve a la noche anterior y la increíble sensación de fortalecimiento de su vínculo. El clímax de Derek había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para arrastrar a Peter sobre el borde junto con él. Incluso en la humedad de la ducha, Peter puede olerlos a los dos.

Envuelve una mano alrededor de su polla dura mientras recuerda el entusiasmo y la sumisión de Derek. El poder alfa sólo aumenta los sentimientos de Peter. No puede dejar de pensar en cómo será cuando finalmente se deslice dentro de Derek y lo reclame de la última manera.

Sin embargo, Peter tiene planes y quiere saborearlo, así que se deja ir y continúa limpiándose mientras su mente divaga hacia el signo de interrogación que es Stiles.

No hay razón para que Stiles diga no a su oferta. Él podría pedirle a Scott lo mismo, Peter lo reconoce. La idea de que el Verdadero Alfa se lleve a Stiles lejos de ellos hace que algo caliente y enojado corra a través de Peter. Él gruñe, las garras se arrastran sobre su cuero cabelludo por un momento mientras lava su cabello.

Derek está allí, sin embargo, abre la puerta de la ducha y entra para unirse a él. —¿Qué pasa? —Él desliza sus palmas por la espalda de Peter con dulzura.

—Nada que no pueda manejar. —Peter se da vuelta y golpea la mandíbula de Derek. —No quise despertarte, cariño.

Encuentra que la boca de Derek es tan dulce en la mañana como lo fue la noche anterior.

—¿Scott? —Él adivina correcto porque conoce a Peter mejor que nadie. Derek levanta las manos para quitarle la espuma del cabello de Peter.

—Es un niño. —Peter escupe las palabras, a la defensiva, incluso cuando no tiene ninguna razón para estarlo.

Él sabe que Stiles lo elegirá sobre Scott. Recuerda la cadencia de los latidos del corazón de Stiles cuando Peter hizo la oferta, lo esperanzado que Stiles olía.

Derek no dice nada y en lugar de eso solo termina de lavar a Peter. El agua empapa a Derek también, limpiando los restos de su acoplamiento. El lobo dentro de Peter lamenta la pérdida, pero se siente reconfortado al saber que Derek está aquí, lo quiere, lo ha aceptado.

Un vehículo inesperado que conduce hasta el edificio hace que Peter regrese al presente. Él hace un sonido de consideración cuando reconoce quién es.

—Veo que Stiles ya ha hablado con su padre. Eso es prometedor. —Peter se inclina para besar a Derek en la boca una vez más.

Derek se ve un poco menos confiado. —Mientras no esté aquí para decirte que te vayas al infierno.

Peter se ríe entre dientes. —Termina tu ducha y únete a nosotros o vuelve a la cama. Yo me encargaré del sheriff.

John no parece sorprendido cuando Peter abre la puerta antes de que pueda llamar. Le da a Peter una breve inclinación de cabeza y se mete dentro. —Peter.

—Sheriff Stilinski. —Peter no puede evitar sonreír un poco. —¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada?

—Cortar la mierda. Sé que eres un Alfa otra vez, y sé que te ofreciste a convertir a Stiles. —Su expresión es sombría cuando se cruza de brazos.

Peter levanta una ceja, esperando la charla que John está tan claramente aquí para cumplir. —Es agradable ver a padre e hijo hablando, —comenta.

John suspira pesadamente. —Quiero que lo hagas.

Eso es lo último que Peter espera escuchar. —¿Y qué quiere Stiles?

—Está tomando esta decisión por su cuenta. —John acorta la distancia entre ellos. —Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que sabes que ese chico es mi todo. Quiero que viva y prospere. —Su mirada es intensa mientras continúa. —Si eres su única oportunidad de superar este tumor, entonces quiero que lo hagas.

—Bueno, eso es ciertamente conmovedor. —Peter dice: —No puedo hacerlo hasta que Stiles me diga que lo quiere.

Eso le hace ganar una mirada escéptica de John, pero al menos el sheriff asiente con la cabeza después. —Por supuesto. Sin embargo, si esto sucede, si lo conviertes en un hombre lobo, será tu responsabilidad, no una herramienta que puedas usar como influencia contra Scott o cualquier otra cosa que aparezca. Stiles es una persona. Él es importante.

Peter está gruñendo humildemente antes de darse cuenta, ofendido por la implicación de que no aprecia a Stiles. —Seremos manada. Ya es importante, Sheriff.

Derek aparece del dormitorio entonces, con un olor fresco. Su olor golpea a Peter y lo calma.

—No dejaremos que nada malo le suceda, si tenemos algo que decir al respecto. También queremos lo mejor para él. —Derek promete, acercándose para estar justo detrás del lado derecho de Peter. —Si aún no confías en Peter, confía en mí en esto.

Eso parece apaciguar a John que asiente de nuevo. —Bien. Necesito ir a comenzar mi turno. —Se vuelve hacia donde había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta. —Y solo para futuras referencias, Argent me dio un cargador de balas con acónito. No me opongo a llenar tu cráneo con ellas si lastimas a mi hijo.

Peter sonríe, divertido e impresionado en igual medida. El sheriff siempre ha sido frustrante, pero él lo respeta de todos modos.

Inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento, Peter dice: —Lo tendré en cuenta.

****

Los pensamientos de Stiles van en un millón de direcciones mientras conduce hacia el loft. Aunque el pensamiento empeora su dolor de cabeza, no puede evitarlo. Su cerebro está trabajando horas extras, enviando pensamientos / sentimientos / recuerdos espasmódicos.

Todo está sucediendo tan rápido.

Primero, él estaba enfermo, y Derek y Peter estaban preocupados. Nunca tuvo tiempo de procesar el hecho de que tiene dos hombres lobo calientes que realmente se preocupan por él, aparentemente más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. El dolor que drena, el olor: sutil, pero inconfundible, y... el cuidado. Estaba allí en sus caras, en sus voces. Derek lo tocó como si valiera algo, como si fuera (deja que lo piense) precioso. Y Peter no era muy diferente, lo que era aún más extraño.

Pero Stiles no tuvo tiempo de detenerse en nada de eso porque lo siguiente que supo fue que había pruebas y un diagnóstico y se estaba muriendo. Muriendo.

Una vez más, no tuvo tiempo de procesar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de aceptarlo, incluso. Una parte de él todavía está en negación, adivina, aunque eso es difícil cuando tu padre te mira con tanta devastación en sus ojos. Eso dolió más que nada, al ver todo ese dolor en la cara de la persona más importante en su vida. Stiles puede no tener mucho, pero se aferra a lo que tiene. Su padre es de la misma manera, por las mismas razones. Perdieron casi todo cuando murió Claudia, y perder más es impensable. Stiles trata de imaginar sus situaciones invertidas, trata de ponerse en el lugar de su padre. ¿Y si su padre fuera el que tenía el tumor? ¿Y si él era el único?

Se frota la cabeza dolorida y desea un drenaje del dolor del hombre lobo. Haría más fácil conducir. Pensar.

Stiles llega a la calle de Derek y respira hondo. Él sabe que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a su padre vivo y seguro. Ya se ha sacrificado para hacerlo. Sabe que su padre siente lo mismo, y después de la conversación de esta mañana, está aún más decidido a vivir.

Por un instante, recuerda cómo fue a Scott primero y se le0o negó. Stiles no está seguro de cómo eso va a cambiar su amistad. Cuando más necesitaba a Scott, su ‘hermano’’ simplemente no podía mirar más allá de sus propios sentimientos, sus propios miedos, para ayudarlo.

El loft está justo delante de él. Él sabe que es esto, que entrará y pedirá el mordisco y esta vez no se le negará. Porque Peter no solo está preparado para hacerlo, sino que quiere hacerlo.

Peter quiere hacer esto, lo suficiente para que saliera y obtuviera el poder Alfa solo para poder salvar a Stiles. Stiles está seguro de que no es la única razón para el poder de Peter, pero está seguro de que fue un gran contribuyente.

Aparca y se frota la cabeza. Luego entra y toma el ascensor en piloto automático, todavía pensando mucho. A pesar de que desayunó, su estómago se siente vacío por alguna razón. Tembloroso. Se limpia las manos sudorosas en sus pantalones y se da cuenta de que están temblando. No está preocupado, no tiene miedo, pero está lleno de anticipación nerviosa.

Derek y Peter lo están esperando cuando abre la puerta del ascensor. Deben haberlo oído venir. Derek está parado rígidamente, y se ve más nervioso que Peter. De hecho, Derek se ve tan nervioso como se siente Stiles.

Peter, por otro lado, se ve más relajado, aunque hay un brillo en sus ojos que sugiere que no está tan tranquilo como se ve.

Stiles se traga. Ondas torpemente. —Hola.

Derek mira a Peter y luego dice: —Ven aquí.

Stiles se mueve sin pensar. Ha estado pensando lo suficiente. Derek lo acerca a él y luego pone una mano en la nuca. Inmediatamente, Stiles siente que el dolor desaparece. No puede ver, pero está seguro de que unas gruesas líneas negras fluyen hacia la mano de Derek, su brazo.

Suspira y se desploma un poco. —Gracias.

Derek murmura y deja que Stiles se derrita contra él. Los ojos de Stiles se cierran por un momento. No mucho, no quiere perderse nada. Pero el alivio es tan grande que solo quiere saborearlo.

Cuando abre los ojos, mira a Peter. Su futuro Alfa. Hay una expresión inescrutable en el rostro de Peter, y Stiles desea poder descifrarlo. No es algo que haya visto en Peter antes, así que tal vez por eso parece tan extraño. Los ojos de Peter son suaves, cariñosos. ¿Cariñosos? ¿Orgullosos? ¿Stiles está leyendo demasiado en esto?

Él no quiere morar. Él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Se aclara la garganta y se aleja un poco para poder mirarlos a los dos. —¿La gran oferta sigue en la mesa?

Los ojos de Peter se ponen rojos y sonríe. —Sí. Cuando estés listo.

Es una diferencia tan grande de la reacción de Scott. Peter se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Stiles, cerca de donde está la mano de Derek. Stiles es golpeado por la rectitud del momento.

—Me alegro de que Scott dijera que no, —Stiles soltó.

Derek aprieta la parte posterior de su cuello y Peter deja escapar un gruñido de... ¿aprobación? Es difícil traducir el habla del hombre lobo a veces. Pero eso cambiará pronto.

Santa mierda, Stiles va a ser un hombre lobo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Derek murmura, y Stiles toma otra respiración.

—Solo... he estado pensando en esto como un medio para un fin, el todo... ¿Me toca vivir? —Stiles explica. —Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de pensar en lo que eso significará. A largo plazo. Voy a ser un hombre lobo. —Él deja escapar una risa nerviosa.

Derek frunce el ceño y abre la boca, y Stiles cree que va a preguntar si está bien. Pero Peter habla primero.

—Será un lobo magnífico, —dice Peter. Su voz es baja y uniforme, pero hay poder en ella. Autoridad. Stiles ni siquiera ha sido mordido y él quiere someterse.

Se siente enrojecido. —O el peor lobo de todos, —murmura. ¿Y si es como los poderes del Capi, y todo sobre él simplemente se mejora? ¿Y si se vuelve sobrenaturalmente torpe? ¿Y si no encaja con su manada? Él no cree que pueda soportar eso.

Derek lo acerca a él para que su espalda golpee el pecho de Derek. —Lo que sea que estés pensando, detente. Peter tiene razón. Serás un hombre lobo increíble.

—¿Y seré parte de tu manada? —Stiles pregunta. Él ya sabe la respuesta pero necesita escuchar la respuesta.

Los ojos de Peter brillan de nuevo. —Ya lo eres, cariño.

El cariño hace que Stiles quiera retorcerse. Tal como está, vuelve a sonrojarse, y oye a Derek respirar con dificultad, inhalando. Genial, piensa. Derek puede oler eso.

No puede evitar estar un poco excitado. Lo está reteniendo y tocando un hombre lobo increíblemente caliente, mientras que otro hombre lobo increíblemente caliente lo llama cariño y lo mira como si fuera un helado con una cereza encima. Oh Dios.

Pero a Peter no parece importarle el olor. Se acerca más y ahueca la cálida mejilla de Stiles. —Les hemos dicho. Te queremos en nuestra manada. Te queremos.

Incluso si Peter no lo dice como Stiles está pensando, incluso si...

Ese pensamiento se corta con un suave beso. ¡Peter lo besó! Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la boca ligeramente floja de Stiles. Stiles toma aliento mientras sus ojos se abren de par en par. —Qué...

—No hay presión, —dice Derek en voz baja, justo al lado de su oreja. —No queremos que hagas nada que no quieras.

Peter se retira y se ve presumido. —Ah, pero él sí quiere.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento, —dice Derek secamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Stiles pregunta, confundido y muy encendido.

Peter se ríe suavemente y acaricia un pulgar contra el pómulo de Stiles. —Tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar. Como tu decisión. —Da un paso atrás lo suficiente para darse espacio, luego toma la muñeca de Stiles en su mano, como lo hizo el otro día, como lo hizo la noche en que ofreció el mordisco por primera vez. Aunque no pregunta otra vez. La pregunta es clara sin palabras.

Stiles se lame los labios con nerviosismo. —¿Cuándo es el mejor momento? Quiero decir, la luna llena está en una semana, ¿deberíamos esperar hasta entonces? ¿O después, para tener tiempo de acostumbrarme a los lobos?

—El mejor momento es cuando estás listo. Y estás listo. —Peter suena confiado. —¿No es así?

Cuando habla, su voz sale casi uniforme. —Sí. Yo, uh, le envié un mensaje a papá para hacerle saber que estaba diciendo que sí. —Eso dibuja una sonrisa de Peter.

—Vino esta mañana, dándome su bendición. —El guiño que Peter le da a Stiles es suficiente para que se sonroje de nuevo. —No fue exactamente lo que esperaba de él, pero fue agradable.

La mano de Derek se extiende sobre el estómago de Stiles, y Stiles es muy consciente de ello, así como del hecho de que Peter todavía está sosteniendo su muñeca con los ojos enrojecidos. Estar enjaulado por dos hombres lobo debe hacerlo sentir asustado o enojado, pero todo lo que siente, aparte de la excitación mayor, es seguridad.

El asiente. —Guay. Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto o...? —Stiles se corta con un grito ahogado cuando la cara de Peter cambia, los colmillos se alargan y las características se transforman en algo más canino.

El agarre que Peter tiene en su mano nunca vacila, nunca se aprieta demasiado.

—Ahora. —Peter dice con avidez.

****

Derek mantiene sus brazos alrededor de Stiles cuando Peter deja que su lobo salga. Es una hermosa vista para ver. Derek apostaría en su cambio de Alfa. Peter no está deformado o corrompido como lo había sido la última vez que fue Alfa. Él está seguro de que Peter ha crecido desde entonces.

Engancha la barbilla sobre el hombro de Stiles cuando Peter acerca la muñeca de Stiles a su boca. —Te va a doler, pero no por mucho tiempo. —Le habla en voz baja al oído de Stiles.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles débilmente, con los ojos fijos en Peter.

En el fondo de su mente, Derek busca la atadura que lo conecta con Peter. Brilla dorado en el ojo de su mente, los bordes se sombrean un rojo brillante por un momento mientras los colmillos de Peter muerden cuidadosamente la delicada carne de la muñeca de Stiles.

Los tres jadean simultáneamente. Stiles mira la sangre, traga saliva y susurra: —Oh, mierda.

Al menos Derek está ahí para atraparlo. Su peso es apenas nada, sin ninguna carga, ya que Derek aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Stiles.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien. —Stiles se arrastra mientras su mano libre agarra uno de los brazos de Derek. —Simplemente no me gusta la sangre. —Él traga saliva.

Derek presiona su cara en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles e inhala profundamente. Su aroma es claro y prometedor cuando el primer hilo de tela de araña se levanta en su mente. También es de oro, brillando lo suficiente como para que Derek pueda agarrarlo y acercarlo más al que se conecta a sí mismo y a Peter. Trabaja para enredarlo, los imagina inseparables.

Peter retrocede lentamente, la sangre manchando sus labios y bajando por su barbilla. El latido del corazón de Stiles es rápido pero fuerte. Derek maniobra a Stiles para que esté en un brazo mientras Derek alcanza a Peter con el otro. El olor a cobre de la sangre es fuerte entre ellos.

 

—Mío, —susurra Peter con voz ronca, presionando la boca contra la sien de Stiles mientras sus párpados se cierran sobre el rojo de sus ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, sus iris siguen siendo rojos, mirando directamente a Derek. —Mío

El lobo de Derek gime, y él agarra la parte de atrás del cuello de Peter apretándolo con fuerza en un beso. La sangre de Stiles es dulce y salada en su lengua.

—Whoa, —Stiles dice débilmente entre ellos. —Así que besándome, ¿eh? —La excitación que había florecido cuando Derek lo atrajo hacia sí se había desvanecido cuando Peter lo mordió. Se levanta sobre Derek de nuevo. —Eso es…

Derek se sobresalta cuando Stiles casi se desmaya de nuevo después de levantar el brazo para inspeccionar el lugar donde los colmillos de Peter lo cortaron. —Oye, vamos a sentarte. Necesitas agua y algo de comer.

—Te tenemos, Stiles, —promete Peter mientras ayuda a Derek a llevar a Stiles al sofá.

****

El lobo de Peter está aullando en victoria. Él tiene familia de nuevo. Manada. Stiles está dormido por el momento. Se desmayó, más bien, pero eso está bien. Derek todavía parece un poco nervioso cuando se acerca al niño.

Peter alcanza y pasa una mano por el pelo de su sobrino. —El mordisco funcionará.

Derek asiente pero no quita los ojos de Stiles. Peter resopla. Derek siempre ha estado preocupado, aunque ambos tienden a tener cuidado con lo que tienen. Ambos han perdido demasiado para no hacerlo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren y él sonríe adormilado. Luego se ensanchan y él mira su muñeca, que todavía no se ha curado. Afortunadamente, no vuelve a desmayarse, aunque se ve ligeramente mareado al ver la herida. —¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que sepamos que funcionó?

—Todos somos diferentes, —le dice Peter. —Pero probablemente ya lo hubieras rechazado si no fueras a dar el cambio.

—Te convertirás, —dice Derek, y parece que le está ordenando a Stiles que esté bien. Para sanar.

Stiles se estremece y se toca la cabeza. —Ow. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza no se ha ido. Creo que... sí, es aún peor, ahora.

Peter tira del dolor. Es fuerte, más fuerte que antes. Stiles no está exagerando.

Derek le lanza una mirada. —¿Por qué le duele más la cabeza?

—Mi conjetura es que el tumor se está curando. Se rompe mientras gira, —dice Peter. Se inclina y besa la frente de Stiles. Su brazo palpita donde generalmente solo tiembla un poco cuando jala el dolor. Afortunadamente, está acostumbrado a la incomodidad y no deja que Stiles vea lo malo que es. Está seguro de que Stiles protestaría si lo hiciera.

Aunque no puede ocultar su olor. Derek lo mira fijamente y coloca su mano al lado del cuello de Stiles, compartiendo la carga.

—No pensé en eso, —murmura Stiles. Suspira, relajándose. —Gracias por hacer la cosa.

—No tiene sentido que estés en agonía cuando podemos aliviarlo, —dice Peter en voz baja. —Aquí. —Él se mueve y los demás se mueven con él, se acomodan en el sofá hasta que encuentran un lugar cómodo, Stiles en el medio con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek, frente a Peter para que el Alfa pueda vigilarlos a ambos.

Manada, aúlla el lobo de Peter. Derek sonríe, captando las emociones de Peter a través de su vínculo. Stiles mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se apoya en la mano de Peter, que ahora cubre su mejilla.

—Bastante aturdido, —murmura Stiles. —Hombre lobo mojo es bueno

—Puedes dormir si quieres, —dice Derek.

Stiles protesta. —No quiero perdérmelo.

El dolor que tira de Peter se hace más fuerte. Él mira a Derek y también lo ve allí. Peter no está seguro de cuánto más pueden tomar. Stiles frunce el ceño, luego jadea, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, de repente, el dolor se ha ido. Peter intenta tirarlo, pero no hay ninguno que tomar.

Y entonces Stiles abre los ojos. El cambio aún no está completo, pero él tiene los hermosos ojos ámbar dorados de un beta. Peter hace brillar los suyos, siente que su vínculo se encaja en su lugar. Por primera vez en años, Peter vuelve a sentirse completo.

Él tiene a Derek. Él tiene a Stiles. Él no necesita nada más.

****

Los dos primeros días, Stiles está libre de dolor, sigue esperando que una migraña lo golpee de la nada o que su visión se vuelva rara o que su estómago se rebele. Nada de eso sucede, sin embargo, porque Stiles es un hombre lobo.

Es impresionante.

Está poniendo la mesa en el loft para cenar, cuando Peter aparece detrás de él para colocar un vaso, presionando innecesariamente cerca de la parte trasera de Stiles. Cuando dos manos suben para enmarcar sus caderas cuando Peter se inclina y lo acaricia detrás de la oreja, Stiles se inclina hacia el abrazo y suspira satisfecho.

—La cena está casi lista. —Peter murmura mientras sus dedos se cuelan bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Stiles.

—¿Pensé que se suponía que debías estar en la cocina cocinando? —Se burla de su Alfa y puede sentir la forma de la sonrisa de Peter contra su piel.

—Derek es más que capaz de manejar las cosas por un minuto. —Pide suavemente a Stiles que se gire en sus brazos hasta que se miren entre sí. —Hola.

Stiles muestra sus ojos dorados beta solo porque puede y por la mirada satisfecha que recibe de Peter. Peter, cuyos ojos brillan de color rojo en respuesta. El vínculo de la manada en la cabeza de Stiles es sólido, conectando a Derek, Peter y Stiles tan cerca que a veces parece que los tres nunca podrían estar completamente separados.

La noción hace que Stiles ansíe más de todos modos.

Peter murmura en voz baja cuando Stiles se inclina para besarlo. Él permanece, bebiendo de su Alfa y su amor, su compañero de manada y su familia.

Derek se aclara la garganta cuando entra en la habitación, pero sonríe cuando Stiles se aleja de Peter. Solo puede colocarse unos centímetros entre ellos con las manos de Peter envueltas alrededor de sus caderas de la forma en que están.

—Debería haberlo sabido. —Derek pone los ojos en blanco mientras se acerca a Stiles y Peter. Sus ojos se arrastran lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando se acerca.

Stiles puede oler el deseo que viene de sus dos compañeros de manada.

Sin embargo, el rumor de un motor muy familiar atrae su atención. La ansiedad a la que Stiles siempre ha sido propenso no se incrementa tanto como él solía hacerlo. Peter le aseguró que si bien su TDA y su ansiedad no desaparecerían porque no son realmente enfermedades, serían más fáciles de manejar. Ni siquiera ha necesitado tomar su medicación desde el mordisco. Aún así, el estómago de Stiles se anuda un poco cuando Scott entra en el edificio y se dirige al loft.

Peter ya se ha movido para colocarse entre la puerta y Stiles, Derek toma su lugar justo a la derecha. A Stiles le parece muy casual, pero sabe que están respondiendo a una amenaza percibida.

—Chicos, es Scott. Estaré bien. —Intenta asegurarles, saliendo de detrás de su manada para poder abrir la puerta cuando Scott toca.

Scott frunce el ceño cuando la puerta se desliza hacia atrás y huele traicionado. —¡Stiles!— Se dirige a la sala de estar, redondeando a Stiles para que su espalda no quede expuesta a Peter y Derek. —¿Tomaste el bocado? ¿De él? —Él lanza un dedo acusador en dirección a Peter.

Stiles suspira pesadamente. Él no quiere tener esta conversación aquí, o en cualquier lugar. Debería habérselo dicho a Scott antes, pero ha estado flotando en una especie de sentimiento de luna de miel de hombre lobo.

Sabe que Scott tiene razones para no confiar en Peter, pero eso no hace que todo sea tan blanco y negro para Stiles. Ya no, y no por un tiempo ahora.

Peter da un paso adelante antes de que Stiles pueda abrir su boca. —Deberías haberlo hecho tú mismo, —se burla. —Pero, por supuesto, necesitabas mantener intacta esa preciosa moralidad tuya, sin importar el hecho de que tu supuesto mejor amigo se estaba muriendo.

Scott aprieta los dientes por un momento, mirando a Peter antes de mirar a Stiles. —Honestamente, no puedes creer que esto vaya a salir bien. Peter es un manipulador y te va a traicionar. ¡Mira lo que le hizo a su propia familia!

—Sé lo que hizo, pero sé por qué lo hizo. Y no fue todo culpa suya. Él estaba tratando de sobrevivir, Scott. De la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo yo cuando acudí a ti y te pedí el mordisco, que me negaste.

—¡No quería matarte!

Scott mira casi a su lado, con la cara tensa y los ojos brillantes. Se tuerce en Stiles, sabiendo que su amigo realmente creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

—Iba a morir de todos modos. Tenía unos meses, meses dolorosos y terribles en los que me perdería rápidamente y dejaría a mi padre, completamente solo. Lo menos que pensé que podía esperar de ti era la posibilidad de sobrevivir. —Los ojos de Stiles se llenan de lágrimas sin derramar.

Puede ver a Peter y Derek en su periférico mientras se apuntalan a su lado y lo envuelven entre su solidaridad. El vínculo en su cabeza es sólido, y Stiles se aferra a él.

—¿Así que corriste hacia él? ¿A quién mató él para convertirse en un Alfa? Stiles, ¿pensaste en quién fue herido simplemente para poder arriesgar tu vida?

Stiles chasquea entonces. Scott claramente se está agarrando a un clavo ardiente con su lógica, convencido de que sabe todo y tiene razón en todo. Él no le debe una explicación a Scott.

La mano de Derek se desliza alrededor de él, sus dedos apretando tranquilizadoramente.

—No es que sea de tu negocio, pero se ocupó de algo de basura con el fin de convertirse en Alfa. —Peter se adelanta casualmente, las manos cruzadas a la espalda y los hombros rectos. —Stiles vino a mí después de que le ofrecí el mordisco por segunda vez.

Scott escupe en este nuevo bit de información. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

 

—Ahora, debes ser consciente de que no has sido invitado aquí y, como tal, tengo el derecho de deshacerme de ti de la forma que elija. —Peter deja caer los brazos a los costados y las garras se deslizan.

Los ojos de Scott parpadean en rojo por un momento, como si estuviera considerando asumir el desafío. Luego mira más allá de Peter a Stiles. Él suspira. —Me alegra que estés bien.

Cruzando sus brazos, Stiles resopla para sí mismo. —Sí.

Por un largo segundo, Scott lo mira suplicante antes de negar con la cabeza y salir por la puerta.

Stiles se hunde contra Derek, quien lo sostiene fácilmente. —Eso podría haber ido mejor.

Peter no se da vuelta para hablar hasta que escuchan que la moto de Scott se aleja. Stiles cree que debe ser una especie de territorio.

—Lo hiciste bien, —le dice Peter. Derek frota el brazo de Stiles y le frota la nuca. Es comodidad y cuidado y todo lo que Stiles necesita ahora. Bien. No todo. Pero luego Peter se mueve y se une con el olor y Stiles suspira, feliz de estar entre sus compañeros de manada.

La cosa es que Stiles sabe que Scott se preocupa. Él es sólo... Scott. O tienes que aceptarlo como es, o dejarlo solo, porque nunca cambiará. Nunca verá cómo se equivoca. Peter y Derek no parecen entender eso, así que se frustran fácilmente con él. Stiles... no sabe cómo sentirse.

Bueno, se siente bien en este momento porque Peter está besando su cuello y Derek frotándose contra él lentamente, acercando la mano a su polla pero nunca justo donde Stiles lo necesita.

No han hablado de esta... cosa. Esta cosa de tres maneras de comodidad sexy que tienen en marcha. Aún no han tenido relaciones sexuales, pero Stiles está seguro de hacia dónde se dirigen.

Él simplemente no está seguro de lo que significa todo. Quizás sea solo una cosa de la manada, aunque está bastante seguro de que Derek nunca hizo esto con su manada antes. Y está seguro de que recordaría si Peter le devolvía los movimientos a Scott.

Así que es más que una manada.

—¿Estamos juntos? —Stiles pregunta, y se muerde el labio. Tal vez no se supone que deben hablar de ello. Tal vez ahora Peter y Derek se darán cuenta de lo joven e inexperto que es y decidan que no quieren tener nada que ver con él después de todo.

Peter y Derek ambos todavía. Derek hace un ruido suave, y Peter dice: —Sólo si quieres, cariño.

El corazón de Stiles se siente como si fuera a salir de su pecho, pero finge que no, sin importar si pueden oírlo o no. Demonios, puede oírlo, pero decide ignorarlo. —Hmm. ¿Quiero que los dos hombres extremadamente calientes Hale sean mis novios? Es una pregunta tan difícil. —Él pone los ojos en blanco en caso de que no hayan captado su flagrante sarcasmo.

Derek se ríe y Peter sonríe. Probablemente porque Stiles lo llamó caliente.

—Y, quiero decir, ambos... me hacen sentir seguro, y ambos huelen bien, y no quiero estar con nadie más, así que... si está bien, sí. Quiero eso. —Stiles se traga y espera que no suene patético.

Peter mira a Derek. —¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? No has tenido mucho que decir.

—Ambos saben cómo me siento, —dice Derek. Y tiene algo de razón, porque los vínculos de su manada les ayudan a sentir emociones, pero no es infalible. Además, Stiles necesita escuchar palabras.

—Complácenos, —dice Peter.

Derek se lame los labios y de repente se ve muy tímido. —Sois todo lo que quiero. —Mira de un lado a otro entre Stiles y Peter, sus ojos claros y honestos. Es suficiente para derretir el corazón de Stiles.

Peter debe sentir lo mismo, porque se inclina y presiona un beso en los labios de Derek. Pero luego el beso se vuelve sucio, y Stiles se queda mirando. Ambos son tan hermosos, tan... perfectos. El momento es perfecto. Él no quiere entrometerse.

Pero Derek agarra su mano y lo acerca a él, luego Derek besa a Stiles y es profundo, impresionante y asombroso. Stiles lo siente como una descarga eléctrica, su cuerpo entero se ilumina. Luego siente las manos de Peter sobre él, guiándolo para presionar contra Derek mientras Peter le besa y le chupa el cuello. Derek está duro contra él. No solo sus músculos, sino su polla, insistente y grande y Stiles... nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales pero quiere.

—Ve al dormitorio, —les dice Peter, alejándose. Es una orden fácil de seguir, y la emoción de Stiles es como un zumbido en el aire. Él puede oler cómo se enciende Derek, y Peter está igual de mal.

Stiles y Derek se besan un poco más en su camino hacia el dormitorio. Stiles puede escuchar a Peter guardar la comida para más tarde y configurar el sistema de alarma del loft. Bueno. No habrá interrupciones.

****

Peter se une a ellos un minuto después, encontrando a sus chicos presionados contra la pared mientras se besan. Ni siquiera han llegado a la cama aún, no es que él pueda culparlos. Son preciosos juntos.

Él aparece detrás de Derek y pasa a su lado para tirar suavemente del dobladillo de la camisa de Stiles. Derek hace un sonido complacido y se aparta de donde había estado besando a Stiles para girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la boca de Peter al instante.

—Eso nunca va a envejecer, —dice Stiles sin aliento. Aunque Peter no está mirando, sabe que Stiles sí.

Peter desliza su lengua contra la de Derek, con las bocas separadas lo suficiente como para dar un destello del movimiento. Persigue la lengua de Derek con la suya antes de ahuecar la parte posterior del cuello de Derek y lo empuja hacia abajo.

Stiles hace un gritito gratificante cuando Derek se arrodilla de buena gana y Peter se inclina para encerrar a Stiles contra la pared con sus brazos. —Aquí está el plan.

La cabeza de Derek está inclinada hacia atrás contra uno de los muslos de Peter, esperando, y los ojos de Stiles están muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. Peter mira su boca abierta y húmeda. No puede evitar entrar por otro beso, chupando ese labio inferior pecaminoso de Stiles.

Comienza de nuevo —Derek te va a chupar hasta que te vengas. —Peter toma la mano de Stiles entre las suyas, ensartando sus dedos por un momento antes de guiarlo hacia la mandíbula de Derek. —Entonces nos vamos a la cama.

Derek gira la cabeza lo suficiente para que el pulgar de Stiles se deslice en su boca, un movimiento sucio que hace gemir a los otros dos hombres. Peter ya está duro en sus jeans, y le gustaría ser el que empuje la boca de su sobrino, pero tienen mucho tiempo para eso y más.

—Pero si me vengo... —La mirada de Stiles está centrada en lo que está experimentando y sacando el pulgar de la boca de Derek.

Peter lame el lado de la boca de Stiles antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. —Créeme, cariño, puedes ponerte duro de nuevo. —Él besa la piel detrás de la oreja de Stiles y dice: —Puedes decir que no. En cualquier momento.

Stiles sacude la cabeza con firmeza. —No. ¡No, estoy bien! ¡Totalmente de acuerdo con esto!

Los ojos de Derek brillan con una feliz lujuria. Es una buena mirada sobre él. Sin embargo, primero mira a Peter antes de inclinarse y acariciar la polla vestida de Stiles.

Stiles gime y se apresura a desabrocharse los vaqueros. Accidentalmente golpea a Derek en la mandíbula con el dorso de su mano, y luego comienza a disculparse profusamente. Derek... se ríe. Es un hermoso sonido del que Peter no ha escuchado lo suficiente, al menos no desde el incendio. Espera escuchar más de esto en el futuro. Ahora que han limpiado el aire, han dejado atrás el pasado y han agregado Stiles a la manada, hay muchas razones para ser feliz. Peter espera el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Derek se encarga de abrir los jeans de Stiles y empujarlos hacia abajo. Peter se inclina y saca la doble capa de camisas de Stiles sobre su cabeza. Por un momento, Peter y Derek se detienen para observar la opinión que les ha sido negada hasta ahora. Stiles es delgado y suave, y los lunares distintivos de su cara también salpican su torso. El rastro de cabello que lleva desde su ombligo hasta su polla parece irresistible. Derek se inclina y lo sigue con su nariz y labios, dejando escapar un suave gruñido.

Peter pasa una mano por el cabello de Derek otra vez, tirando un poco de los extremos, recordándole su tarea. Él sabe por experiencia que Derek se perderá en solo olfatear si no se apresura. Lo que, por supuesto, no es algo malo, pero la impaciencia de Peter. Quiere a Stiles y Derek en la cama, debajo de él, envueltos alrededor de él. Él tiene planes.

— Derek, —Stiles se queja. —Ya burlaras de mí más tarde.

Peter sonríe, sabiendo que Stiles llegará a lamentar esa petición en particular. A Peter no le gustaría nada más que molestar a Stiles, llevarlo hasta el punto de llorar. ‘Más tarde’ será otro día, sin embargo. Él no cree que Stiles esté listo para eso.

Derek lame en la punta de la polla de Stiles. Peter se inclina para besar y susurra al oído de Stiles de nuevo. —¿Alguna vez has recibido una mamada, cariño? ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha chupado y te ha hecho venir?

Stiles niega con la cabeza cuando Derek lo lleva. Él gime y sacude la cabeza. —No. Nunca. Oh, wow, eso es... Wow . Mierda.

—Derek te hará sentir tan bien, —susurra Peter. Ve que las rodillas de Stiles se doblan y se estira para estabilizarlo antes de que caiga. Es fácil, natural, deslizarse alrededor de Derek para sostener a Stiles, y es una mejor vista. De esta manera puede verlo todo, ver como Derek desarma a Stiles.

Derek menea la cabeza varias veces, gimiendo, y Peter sonríe. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Derek. Eso es todo. No pasará mucho tiempo si sigues haciendo eso. Llévalo profundo. —Luego a Stiles, —A él le gusta cuando le follas la boca. ¿Quieres?

Stiles gime. —Yo no... no puedo...

Derek se acerca para tomar las caderas de Stiles en sus manos. Él tira de Stiles hacia adelante una vez mientras lo lleva más profundo. Peter sabe exactamente lo bien que se siente. La vista le hace gruñir en aprobación.

—Puedes, bebé, —dice Peter, con la voz saliendo áspera. Suena destrozado y aún no está involucrado mucho. Pero al ver esto, ver a su sobrino desarmar a su nuevo beta, está haciendo que su polla palpite.

Derek gime y tira de Stiles hacia adelante otra vez, luego otra vez, hasta que Stiles se empuja por su cuenta. Es cuidadoso al principio, obviamente inseguro.

—No le harás daño. A él le gusta. Quiere que le muestres lo mucho que lo quieres, —le dice Peter.

—Lo hago, —Stiles gime, y luego empuja profundamente. Es lo suficientemente largo como para que la cabeza de su polla probablemente golpee la garganta de Derek, pero Derek es tan bueno en esto que ni siquiera se detiene. Peter observa cómo la garganta de Derek trabaja a su alrededor, y Stiles grita. Peter levanta a su niño cuando casi se cae de nuevo.

—Buen chico, —murmura Peter, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Derek.

Stiles jadeos. —¿Yo o él?

Peter se ríe entre dientes. —Ambos. Ambos son buenos, mis perfectos y hermosos muchachos.

Stiles vuelve a empujar, y otra vez Derek lo ayuda a mantenerlo firme con las manos en las caderas, y Peter chupa una marca contra el cuello de Stiles. No se quedará tanto como quisiera, ya que Stiles ya no es humano, pero como Peter es un Alfa, se quedará por lo menos unas horas. Peter no puede esperar a ver a Stiles desnudo sobre sábanas enredadas, cubierto de mordiscos y amor, completamente satisfecho. La polla de Peter se contrae en sus vaqueros, claramente lista para meterse en el libertinaje.

—Voy a correrme, —Stiles se ahoga, tratando de retirarse.

Derek gime y persigue su polla. Sus ojos brillan, un delgado anillo azul alrededor de las pupilas dilatadas.

—Él lo quiere, —susurra Peter en el oído de Stiles. —Él quiere probarte, quiere que bajes por su garganta. O si prefieres, por toda su cara bonita.

—Oh, mierda, —sisea Stiles, golpeando sus caderas y follando en la boca de Derek. —No puedo... quiero...

—Hazlo, —ordena Peter. —Ven por nosotros.

Stiles deja escapar un gemido agudo y entra en la boca de Derek, y Derek cierra los ojos como si fuera el mejor regalo que jamás haya tenido. Como si tuviera que saborearlo. Sin embargo, no traga, lo que Peter agradece.

Peter cae de rodillas tan pronto como Stiles se hunde contra la pared. Toma la cara de Derek en sus manos y lo besa profundamente, lamiendo y chupando la semilla en la boca de Derek. Es su primera prueba de Stiles y es perfecto. Salado y denso, y Derek gime contra él, chupándole, queriendo algo para él.

—Qué... oh, Dios mío, —Stiles se ahoga, luego se acerca a la cama para sentarse. Está jadeando con fuerza, pero una vez que puede respirar casi normalmente, dice: —vosotros dos vais a matarme.

Derek y Peter intercambian una mirada divertida. Peter sonríe a Stiles. —Sólo un poco, cariño.

Stiles se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, luego se da vuelta en una de las almohadas. —Eso fue una broma de orgasmo. Oh, Dios mío, Derek, eso fue increíble.

Derek y Peter están de pie como uno, mirando a Stiles. Él está acostado en la cama ahora, desnudo y gastado. Derek se quita la camisa sobre la cabeza con una mano.

Stiles rueda para sentarse, observando atentamente, sus ojos cada vez más grandes cuanto más carne descubre Derek. Entonces Peter decide dar un espectáculo también, porque no está dispuesto a quedarse fuera.

Se quita la camisa y saca el botón de sus pantalones mientras mira a Stiles. El alivio de deslizar su cremallera hacia abajo es casi suficiente para distraerlo de la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Stiles cuando empuja sus pantalones hasta el fondo.

—¿Ninguno usa ropa interior? —Stiles pregunta mientras Derek pone una rodilla en la cama para subir a su lado. —Supongo que eso ahorra en la factura del agua, menos para lavar.

Derek le sonríe burlonamente cuando se inclina sobre él para besar al moretón que Peter le dejó en el cuello. —No son realmente necesarios.

Stiles se empuja hacia el beso, inclinando su cabeza como una margarita en busca de luz solar, mientras su mirada se desliza hacia Peter, quien se está acariciando lentamente.

—Ambos estáis realmente... dotados, —dice Stiles, con la voz llegando a un tono más alto.

—Nada de lo que temer, —dice Derek. Él toma una de las manos de Stiles. —¿Quieres tocar?

Stiles le echa un vistazo. —Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado. Sí. Sí, Derek, quiero tocar tu polla. —Deja que Derek guíe su mano hacia su polla y envuelve sus largos dedos alrededor de él. La polla de Peter se contrae, envidiosa.

Derek pone su mano sobre la de Stiles y la empuja hacia arriba.

Stiles lame sus labios, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre la polla de Derek y la de Peter. Luego deja escapar una suave risa. —Esto es como ir a Disneyland. No sé qué camino tomar primero.

Peter se quita los pantalones y se une a ellos en la cama. Se inclina sobre Stiles y lo besa, profundo y sucio hasta que el chico está lloriqueando debajo de él. Derek se aleja para sentarse en la cabecera de la cama.

—Dale la vuelta, —le dice Peter a Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren pero luego hace lo que le dicen. Se ríe cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la polla de Derek. —¿Puedo…?

Derek levanta las cejas y asiente. A Peter no le importa que no sea el primero en atrapar la boca de Stiles. Hay mucho más que explorar, como la curva perfecta de su culo. Corre su mano por la espalda de Stiles hasta sus mejillas redondeadas, sacando un gemido de él. Stiles se empuja al tacto como si estuviera hambriento de él.

Derek gime entonces, y Peter puede escuchar el sonido húmedo de la lengua de Stiles en su carne. Mira más allá de los hombros de Stiles hacia donde la polla de Derek está oscura y deseando que Stiles se ladee hasta la boca experimentalmente en la cabeza. Derek está sentado contra las almohadas con una mano pesada apoyada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles mientras ve cómo su polla desaparece lentamente entre los labios de Stiles.

—¿Te gusta eso, Stiles? —Peter pregunta mientras enmarca las caderas del chico entre sus manos, disfrutando de la sensación de Stiles inclinando su trasero un poco más.

Stiles intenta asentir con la cabeza con la boca llena de polla mientras sus ojos se cierran. Es una hermosa vista. Cuando Stiles se aleja para rodar en la hendidura en la cabeza de la polla de Derek, dice: —No he hecho esto de verdad, pero he investigado mucho.

Peter no se niega a sí mismo la necesidad de presionar su propia longitud contra la curva del culo de Stiles y un poco entre sus mejillas. Él quiere estar dentro ahora, pero puede ser paciente cuando la recompensa es correcta.

—¿Algo en particular que te gustaría probar? —Él usa su pulgar para sujetar la punta de su polla hacia abajo para que corra directamente sobre la entrada de Stiles. El aleteo del músculo que hay allí es tan atractivo como el pre-semen de Peter que se frota.

Stiles gime. —Oh Dios. Como, todo. —Él deja caer su frente a las cosas de Derek y murmura, —Fóllame, por favor.

Eso arranca un gruñido de Peter y Derek. Peter ni siquiera tiene que preguntárselo a él antes de que Derek le entregue la botella de lubricante de la mesa de noche. Abre la tapa y deja que algo del líquido se derrame en sus dedos.

—Tengo toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso, —promete Peter mientras frota sus dedos para calentar el lubricante. Observa a Derek pasar una mano por encima de la cabeza de Stiles, oye que Stiles deja escapar un rugido feliz.

Abrir a Stiles es un placer en sí mismo. Su chico es tan ansioso, tan receptivo. Los ruidos apagados se escapan mientras Stiles se acerca la boca a Derek. Y por mucho que Peter le llame la atención, no se olvida de Derek. No es hasta que Peter se desliza en un tercer dedo que Stiles comienza a jadear contra el muslo de Derek en lugar de chuparle la polla.

Peter recuerda de nuevo a su pensamiento pasajero de poner a Stiles en llanto algún día. Definitivamente van a tener que intentar eso. Stiles es demasiado bonito y está demasiado necesitado para no destrozarlo en la cama. Pero primero, Peter quiere poner en juego su reclamo y el de Derek.

—Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien, —dice Derek cuando Peter retuerce los dedos dentro de Stiles una vez más solo para ver a su chico estremecerse. Peter pasa su otra mano por la elegante espalda y murmura lo mismo.

Stiles resopla. —Sólo entra en mí, necesito que...

Está cortado por la pérdida de los dedos de Peter. Stiles chilla cuando Peter empuja lentamente hacia adentro, esta vez con su polla.

—Oh mierda. Ohjoderohjoderohjoderohjoder.

La frente de Stiles empuja hacia adelante, alejándose de Peter por un momento, contra el estómago de Derek en la intrusión. Peter puede sentirlo conscientemente relajándose a su alrededor sin embargo. Alisa sus manos por los flancos de Stiles y se queda quieto mientras Stiles se ajusta.

—Te tenemos, bebé, —murmura, mirando a Derek, que tiene el ceño fruncido con preocupación. —Si necesitas... —Él comienza a ofrecer que retroceda, pero Stiles empuja sus caderas hacia atrás hasta el último momento.

—Ngh. No, solo... —Stiles traga en voz alta, su olor es espeso por el deseo todavía. —Sólo por favor. Necesito... —Sacude la cabeza antes de tomar la polla de Derek de nuevo en su boca casi desesperadamente.

Peter tuvo suerte con este. Encuentra la mirada oscura de lujuria de Derek con la suya y revisa ese pensamiento. Tuvo suerte con sus dos niños, no merece la mitad de lo que tiene ahora. No es que importe. Él se va a aferrar a ellos con todo lo que tiene.

Él se folla a Stiles lentamente, no queriendo empujarlo contra Derek. Es difícil contenerse cuando lo único que quiere hacer es destrozarlo, pero su control es sólido como la piedra, no importa lo bien que se sienta Stiles.

Pero entonces Stiles suelta a Derek con un sordo obsceno. —Soy un hombre lobo, —jadea. —Peter. Vamos, no me voy a romper.

Peter gruñe. Stiles está duro y gotea en sus sábanas y suena desesperado. El olor y el sonido de él hacen que Peter quiera marcarlo, morderlo, volver a reclamarlo. Aprieta su agarre en las caderas de Stiles, dejando caer los colmillos.

Tanto para el control.

Libera las caderas de Stiles para poder inclinarse y estirarse sobre su espalda, arrastrando su boca ligeramente a lo largo de la piel de Stiles hasta que pueda colocar sus colmillos en la nuca del cuello de su beta. Sus caderas se mueven ásperamente. Peter levanta la mano alrededor de la garganta de Stiles para que pueda sentir la forma en que la polla de Derek trabaja dentro.

La sangre cubre su lengua cuando muerde lo suficiente como para romper la piel. Cierra los ojos e inhala el olor, tragando el sabor de él. Stiles se ahoga debajo de él, el cuerpo se estremece, y el vínculo entre ellos se ilumina por un momento antes de que Peter retire sus colmillos lo suficiente para rodar la pequeña herida que queda atrás. Se curará por la mañana, pero está contento de verla allí por ahora.

El placer sale de Stiles, y la mano de Derek se levanta de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles para limpiar la sangre en los labios de Peter. Peter se mete un dedo en la boca y mira a Derek, cuyos ojos se han movido de su avellana natural a una franja de un brillante azul brillante alrededor de sus pupilas.

Él también quiere a Derek.

Apoyando una mano en la cintura de Stiles, Peter levanta lo suficiente para que Derek pueda reunirse con él para un beso abierto. El eco de la otra noche, cuando Peter le dio a Stiles por primera vez, los mordiscos rebotan entre los tres.

—Me voy a venir, —Stiles se queja con dificultad. Su control está descansando en el muslo de Derek otra vez y lágrimas frescas se han derramado sobre su piel. Se ha sonrojado —Oh Dios, por favor, no te detengas.

Derek trabaja su propia polla ahora, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y revelando el estiramiento vulnerable de su garganta. La vista de Stiles rogando entre ellos y Derek tomando su propio placer impulsa los empujes de Peter hacia adelante, cada vez más duro. Cuando Derek llega al clímax, su semilla pinta el rostro de Stiles, y su aroma es suficiente para hacer que Peter se vuelva loco. Envuelve una mano alrededor de la polla dura de Stiles, finalmente le da al niño una pequeña fricción, y Stiles solloza un ruido que es pura felicidad.

Peter lo acaricia más rápido, gruñendo. Él también está cerca, pero quiere que Stiles pase el borde primero. No se necesita mucho más. La voz de Peter, baja en su oído, es lo que hace que Stiles se quiera venir. —Vamos, bebé. —Y Stiles lo hace.

Moretones florecen bajo la mano en la cadera de Stiles. Peter parece que no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Ha perdido el control ahora al final, y golpea dentro de Stiles una vez más con lo que solo puede ser clasificado como un aullido.

—Joder, —dice Derek en voz baja desde donde ahora está recostado contra las almohadas. Sus dedos torpemente cepillan el cabello de Stiles de su frente sudorosa.

Las garras de Peter se flexionan cuando Stiles se aprieta alrededor de su polla, sin saberlo, codicioso por cada gota que su Alfa tiene. Peter ya quiere follarlo de nuevo, tal vez con Derek presionando a su lado. Tomaría algún tiempo prepararlo, pero definitivamente valdría la pena. Guarda el pensamiento en la lista en rápido crecimiento de las cosas que necesita hacer con su mochila.

Peter se retira lentamente y Stiles hace un ruido somnoliento de protesta. Derek se ríe en voz baja y se inclina para besarlo.

Derek y Peter trabajan juntos para hacer que Stiles se sienta cómodo con las almohadas en las que Derek había estado hace unos momentos. Lo limpian y lo acomodan entre ellos, acariciándolo y alabándolo. Derek le entrega a Stiles una botella de agua fría, y Peter le manda una mirada cálida.

Derek obtendrá más recompensa más tarde, después de que hayan descansado un poco.

Stiles zumba mientras presiona su cara contra el pecho de Peter. —Eso fue asombroso. —Luego bosteza, y Peter siente que su corazón se expande.

Las contusiones en sus caderas y el cuello ya son un poco más claras. Los dedos de Derek se arrastran suavemente por el de la garganta de Stiles. Por un breve momento, la mente de Peter parpadea ante el hecho de que esto estuvo tan cerca de nunca haber sucedido.

—Sí, lo era. —Peter se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Derek. —Perfecto.

****

Stiles camina hacia el borde del claro y mira hacia el cielo. La luna es brillante e hinchada, brillando silenciosamente en la reserva. Ha estado aquí antes, pero nunca así y nunca con un sentimiento tan sorprendentemente pacífico que se extendió por su pecho. Cuando inhala, puede oler la madera vieja y la vida interior.

—Hace dos semanas, me estaba muriendo, y ahora estoy aquí, más fuerte que nunca. —Todavía está asombrado. Cuando Peter se acerca a él, Stiles lo mira. —Gracias. —Él mira más allá de Peter a Derek. —Gracias a los dos.

La mano de Peter se curva alrededor de su muñeca suavemente. —Cualquier cosa.

Derek le sonríe y baja la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos brillan. La luna llena está tirando de él, igual que atrae a Stiles.

Stiles sonríe felizmente, luego inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. El aullido que libera se siente completamente natural, y Peter y Derek también se unen.

Manada. Stiles nunca supo lo importante que podía ser, o cómo lo llenaría por dentro en lugares que nunca supo que estaban vacíos. Ahora tiene vínculos fuertes y brillantes que lo vinculan con sus compañeros de manada. Él tiene un lugar entre ellos. Él tiene cuidado y amor, porque a pesar de que no han dicho las palabras, él puede sentirlo a través de sus vínculos.

Él está vivo y floreciendo. Él no podría pedir más.

Se marcha corriendo, riendo y desafiando a Peter y Derek a que lo persigan. Él sabe que son más fuertes, más rápidos que él, pero aún puede guiarlos por un tiempo. Es divertido, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se divirtió.

Y cuando lo atrapen, bueno, ¿quién sabe qué pasará?

Fin


End file.
